ᵀᴴᴱ нυɴт
by House of Mirrors09
Summary: тнere αre ɴo rυleѕ, ѕυrvιvorѕ αre ɴoт α pαrт oғ тнe ɢαмe, leт тнe нυɴт вeɢιɴ.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One::**

I'm falling. Blackness engulfs everything I know, but I'm not sure if I know anything. My mind is clouded with a panic that grips my entire body. I want to scream, but my mouth won't utter a sound. My heart beats at a million miles a minute. I can distinguish nothing in this utter darkness, but can sense that the end of my drop is approaching. When, I cannot tell, but I know its there. Just beyond the edge of this oblivion, it is steadily looming nearer. Full on terror consumes me, wracking my body with tremors and silent screams that echo throughout my mind. My lungs feel about to burst with the shouts I cannot bellow. It's coming closer. This must stop. Please! My jaws finally unlock. Wind rushes throughout me and...my eyes snap open.

I gasp for breath, trying to slow my racing heart. My fur is clammy and enveloping me in moist heat. Adjusting, my eyes register a spacious, dim cavern. I am no longer falling, nor am I splayed at awkward angles on the ground. I'm just lying here, like nothing has happened, like I've been sleeping. A deep sigh relaxes me. It was just a bad dream.

I glance around the execrable place which is my home. Not that I chose it to be, oh far from. I had no choice at all to be here, none in the least. This prison is where I was born, and where, if I am lucky, I may be able to escape from one day. I've never heard of someone getting out of Morien, but I could be a first.

Behind me, my mother is still asleep. Even in her sleep she looks worried and morose, dejected. I can tell how matted her pelt is even through the gloom, see the ribs portrayed from underneath it's thin covering. I used to sleep next to her, when I was young. I used to pretend that everything was okay, I'm not sure I really understood that it wasn't. Now that I know, I don't make the effort. She won't notice anyways. She won't care. She doesn't care about anything, not me, not herself, not life. The only reason she's still alive is mostly because I force her to be. Even if she has no concern for me, she's still my mother and I still care about her. Although sometimes she causes more problems than anything.

Like, for example, the fact that my brother left us. He joined a group of his friends, other young toms who've all ended up in this prison one way or another. He grew too angry with my mother being in the state she's in and deserted us. He completely forgot about us, his family. Well, not completely. I still catch him gazing our way every once in a while. Whenever he catches me noticing, though, he snaps around. I haven't talked to him in two moons. I still miss him.

But, I'm doing fine. I'm still living. I haven't yet given up hope. I'm learning how to care for myself, with the help of another. Chet's not family, but since my mother won't, he's been helping to keep an eye on me. He tries to grab food for us when the guards throw down their scraps. He's taught me some basic defense. I guess in a way he's become my family, since I don't really have any to rely on. Neither does he, not here. They're still above ground, living with the free cats, the Maligni. All of the cats in this prison used to be a part of the Maligni, but somewhere along the line, they broke a rule, made the leader angry. So, they were chucked down here to rot until they die.

Cats here have been jailed for all sorts of reasons. Some took food when they weren't supposed to, some didn't kill a rogue found on their territory. My mother mated with a cat outside of the Maligni. He was killed while my mother was still pregnant with me. Some cats are sent here for much bigger acts. One of the toms, who everyone calls Scar since nobody knows his real name, apparently attempted to murder the leader of the Maligni. At least that's what my brother told me. Chet, I'm not sure why he's here. I've never bothered to ask, and I probably never will. You don't usually ask those types of questions.

He's a black lump in the not-to-far-off murkiness, disguised by his dark gray, almost black, pelt. Every night he sleeps close to my mother and I, but not too close. It's like he doesn't want to interrupt our family, but he wants to be there to protect us, if needed. I've told him before that he can sleep closer, but he won't. So, I've stopped bringing it up.

The glint of eyes betray what would otherwise appear to be his sleeping form. He looks crestfallen: eyes droopy and shoulders rounded. His head rests on his paws. It is rare to catch Chet in this way, as he only looks it when he believes nobody to be watching. Usually, he's strong and protective, putting on a front like the rest of us. Here, nobody's truly strong, though. How can you be, cooped up with little to no hope of ever escaping, of ever seeing loved ones again? Everybody acts to the part, though, or at least some of us. Then, you get those like my mother who are so far gone they don't have a care in the world for how they look. It's kind of disheartening to think about how most all of these cats used to be full of life, full of hope, but are not so anymore. Morien just saps it all right out of you, which, I guess, is its intent.

Scrabbling as quietly as possible to my paws, I creep over towards Chet. I can taste the approaching dawn and know that no more sleep awaits me today. His ear swivels towards me, but other than that he moves not a muscle. I lay myself down next to him cautiously. We don't usually sit very close to each other. Why, I'm not sure. I guess because we feel that although we are close, we're not family. Maybe Chet feels disrespectful to his family if he gets too close to me. That is, if he still has family.

But, he doesn't move away as I settle next to him. We're close enough that our fur is brushing, the closest proximity we've ever had except for when he's taught me to fight. I'm glad that he stays. It's comforting. It reminds me of how I used to try and lay with my mother, or how I slept with my brother when we were younger, before he left. A pang strikes deep into my heart, like someone poked it with their claw. I try to be strong, but sometimes you just need a little break every once in a while.

For a bit, we don't talk. I can feel Chet breathing through his worn pelt. His head is still resting on his paws, but his eyes have sharpened, losing their doleful gleam. I can't imagine life without Chet now. I'm not sure how his family can cope. He must have been a great cat to them.

"How're you doing, Little Blue?" he asks suddenly, in a raspy voice.

"Okay." He glances towards me, his dark green eyes surveying my face.

"Something's wrong," he states bluntly. "What is it?"

"I just had a bad dream, it's nothing," I press. "And the fact that we're still stuck here, but everyone has to bear that weight."

Our words die off into silence. Other cats around the clearing are waking. They slink out of the shadows that hug to the walls or from the crevices and crannies that mark it. With the arrival of dawn comes the possibility of food. If there is food today, you'd be a fool to miss it.

Overhead voices can be heard. The exchange cannot be heard from here, but everyone in the cavern knows what it means. The guards are switching out, and dawn is here. Chet raises from his position beside me, shaking out his pelt. He throws me a quickly glance, a faint spark of hope in his eyes. It's been four sun-rises since we've last eaten. Hopefully today, that cycle will end.

As he treks away I slip back over to my mother. She's still in the same position, eyes still closed, but I know she's awake. Her muscles are tense, her ears perked. I let her pretend, though, as it will do no good to force her to wake. With a sigh, I sit beside her and watch the cats milling around the opening. The hole in the roof, this is where food, and new prisoners, are dropped into Morien. It's impossible to escape from, though. Too bad for us.

The faint light that illuminates the waiting cats is shadowed. Small, dark shapes fall through the opening onto the raving cats below. The mass leaps and dive and writhes for prey. Cats climb over and under others to grab their meal. It's the very picture of desperation.

Slowly, the mass departs. Those left with nothing wait to see if anything more will fall, but by the slump of their shoulders you can tell they don't have much hope for it. Those with prey are ripping into it, maybe breaking off a leg and throwing it to those who would otherwise have empty bellies again. We all kind of take care of each other here. I guess it's because we're all stuck in the same boat, and you know how everyone else feels. Besides, taking care of only yourself isn't going to get you that far. It's not like that'll help you escape. Nobody will ever escape.

Chet trots over towards my mother and I. He drops a small bird at my paws. It's crusted-over in dirt, so much so I can't tell what color it's supposed to be. Still, it's food, and a meal is still a meal. Chet rips off a chunk for himself, and then pushes the rest towards me. I bite of a small section and lay it in front of my mother. Her nose twitches at the scent, but she doesn't react otherwise.

"Come on, Mother," I coax. "We have prey, bird. You have to eat something."

Her eyes flicker open. The dull amber rests on my face for a moment before slowly sliding onto the prey in front of her. I nod and slide it a little closer with a tap of my paw. She sniffs at it and grunts.

"You have to eat," I tell her, more forcefully now. I stick my claws in the meat and hold it to her mouth. "Eat," I command.

She takes a small nibble, and then turns her face away. Laying the food at her paws again, I turn to my own. Eventually, she'll eat it. Chet watches me with understanding eyes. I just sigh and dig into my meal. My mother can do what she wants, but it won't stop me from eating my own.

I tear off a piece of the bird and chew it moodily. It's tough and tastes a little trampled, but it's food for my shrunken belly. Sometimes, that's all you can ask for.

"It'll be alright, Luc," Chet speaks softly, attempting to comfort me.

I don't respond. My heart wants to believe him. It almost aches with need to believe what he says, that everything will turn out. But, how can it? For so long I've believed that maybe for me, things will be different. For so long I've been blind. I'm not any different. I'm still a prisoner. I'm still stuck here. I'm never going to escape.

My one last hope is beginning to dissolve into dust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note::**

Hey, guys! I think I'm beginning to figure this site out, but bear with me. Thank you for all of the views and reviews! I got asked about how the Clans will feature in this since it is supposed to be a warrior fanfic, and so here is my answer: the Clans will not be in this story. Since the characters are cats and it does involve a civilized group of them, like a Clan, or the Tribe, that's why it is a warrior fanfic. I got my idea from them, but the Clans will not be involved. Hope that clears up any confusion. Hope you enjoy, and continue to review!

**Chapter Two::**

Life in prison can be painstakingly insipid. Thus, when any action at all occurs, it instantly riles the cats. Rumors begin flying, cats feeding on false words to fuel their desires. When you're void of any optimism for so long, it's easy to fall into a fool's paradise. They just take it and run, never hesitating to regard the inevitable truth. And every time they receive a slap in the face for whistling in the dark. Still, it continues to happen again and again.

With nothing else to do and a full belly, my eyes are closed when it happens. For the second time that day, voices can be heard congregated around the opening. The effect is instant. Whispers fill the clearing. Cats begin to swarm towards the voices, trying to peer at what might be awaiting them. Chet remains where he is, one eye still closed. I turn towards him, curious.

"What do you think it could be?" I ask. He takes a moment with his reply, opening both eyes so as to watch me with a calculating dark green gaze.

"It's probably just another prisoner," he comments. I nod, finding it likely. The other cats aren't even considering such a reasonable explanation. They've jumped far past that. I hear mumbles of more food, cats getting second chances, finally deciding to get rid of Scar. I guess the prison starts to have effect on your mind after a while.

Something catches my attention on the other side of the clearing and I watch my brother and his friends slink from their shadowed nook. The leader of their pack, Beigh, stalks confidently with his chest puffed out. As they approach the mass, he calls out, "Okay, what's going on here?"

Nobody responds. He flashes an annoyed glance at the four cats who trail him before pushing his way to the middle of the large group. He stares upwards for a few moments.

"Hey," he calls to the cats above us, his voice echoing loudly around the cavern. "What's going on? Are you going to bring us more food?"

The whispers die down as every cat strains to hear an answer. Silence settles upon everything, weighing it down like lead. Everyone is still, so much so that you would be able to hear a mouse.

"In your dreams, prisoner," comes the muffled reply. The buzz starts up again as the cats discuss the other possibilities. I clamp my paws over my ears.

"You'd think they're going to let us all go free or something with how excited they are!" I remark to Chet in amazement. How could they be so daft?

"Some of them think that they will," he points out.

"But, they have to know that would never happen." Yes, I would like to get out of here and always have the little hope that maybe some day I will. To get this worked up about it, though, with no actual evidence just seems a little much to me.

"It's hard to be stuck here. For some, if they don't one-hundred percent believe that we're going to be let out, they have no hope for it at all, even if they know the entire time it won't happen. While they think it will happen, it has a chance, but as soon as they doubt it, the possibility is gone."

I return my attention to the crowd as they are moving. They are spreading apart, creating a large circle at the center. All of them have their alertness trained upwards at something I cannot see. I throw a quick look at Chet, who nods. Together, we stand and amble over to the pack.

Something like cheering is coming from above the cavern. My brow creases as shadows fall onto the stone floor. Chet seems to not find this strange at all, as if it's a normal, every-day occurrence. He notices my eyes on him and leans down to my ear.

"They're having a ceremony. We'll be getting a new prisoner today," he whispers gravely.

I nod, staring upwards once more. The commotion above it growing louder. I can feel the excitement from here, the thrill. I crave to be above, to see what's happening. I turn to Chet to voice this, but say nothing once I catch his expression.

His eyes are closed, eyes squeezed shut. His whole body is tensed. He almost appears to be in pain. My stomach flutters.

"Chet?" I nudge him with my nose. "Chet, are you okay? What's wrong?" I stammer in my confusion and alarm. His eyes open, settling on my ear. I try to meet his gaze, but he keeps it trained just above mine.

"I'm fine, Little Blue," he attempts to convince me, although failing miserably. That look of sorrow I so seldom see rings his eyes. In addition is shame, most likely because he knows that he's not doing well enough to hide it. I don't like seeing Chet like this. Not at all.

"Chet," I start, but I can't bring myself to finish. No words fill my head, my mouth is dry and unable to speak. He rasps his tongue in a quick motion over my ear before pulling away again.

"It's alright," he pushes. I just nod, dropping the conversation into the dust.

Suddenly, a large thud comes from above, met with raucous screams of fervor. Beside me, Chet winces. All of the prisoners are silent. Glancing around, I find troubled faces, closed eyes or tightened muscles. All the earlier zealousness has completely and utterly drained from these cats. Only a few remain who don't have an impression of horror masking their faces. My brother is among these, I notice, as we gaze around at the others. Nobody moves or makes a sound, save for the cats above. I'm riddled with confusion when suddenly, it hits me. The new prisoner, the ceremony is for him. I don't know what happens during this ceremony, but according to the faces of all those who would've experienced it, it is nothing good.

Chet leans against me, although I'm not sure whom the gesture is supposed to comfort more, him or me. I sneak a peak up at him. His eyes have sharpened protectively, but stare at the ground. His brow is creased.

All of a sudden, one of the prisoners falls to the ground, whining pitifully. Those surrounding her jump away with late reactions. All they do is stare at the trembling creature who is curled in a ball on the ground. It's almost as if they do not see her, or they don't know what's happening. Whichever it is, nobody does anything about her. Slowly, her cries die off and the cavern fills with choking silence once more.

"Watch out, prisoners," a voice calls from above, shattering the containing bubble that had been surrounding our mass. The cats glance upwards, almost in shock to hear the voice. Then, they scramble out of the way. It's sloppy, cats tripping over one-another and knocking each other down. I stick close enough to Chet that our fur is always brushing, so that I won't lose him. Finally, we've created a substantial space at our center. A shadow falls across it, and then disappears.

Then, a dark bulk falls through the opening. It's shadowed by the bright light above at first, but soon I realize what it is. It's a cat. He's flailing madly, blood spiraling down and staining the ground that awaits. His eyes find mine for just the scarcest moment, and it is a moment I'll never forget. The pure terror that overwhelms his gaze is almost unbearable to see. I desperately want to do something to help the poor creature, but there's nothing to do.

He hits the ground. The hollow thump that accompanies his landing echoes through the cavern. It's sickening. I have to close my eyes and lean against Chet, my stomach squeezing in disgust. He touches his nose to the top of my head, his forced breath stirring my fur. For a while, nobody moves. Once they recover from the horrible event they just experienced, a few cats creep forward to the bloody lump. From my position, I can just make out a deep, slash scored across his shoulder. Blood still oozes from it. Just the sight of his wounds makes a shiver creep up my spine.

Chet nudges my shoulder, flicking his tail to indicate that we should leave. I nod and follow him back towards where my mother still lays. Her half-eaten meal still lays at her paws from this morning. She appears to be in a restless sleep and I'm not sure if I should awake her or not. I turn to Chet.

"Leave her be," he tells me in a hoarse voice, reading my thoughts. I dip my head, and then sink to the ground. He settles next to me, although keeping his distance. Eyes closed, he rests with his head on his paws. I watch him. So many questions riddle my head, but I don't let them escape. How could I, when they are all based around such a sensitive subject? I would never want to make anyone relive this seemingly horrible experience, especially not Chet. I'm just glad I never had to experience it; my mother took all of it for us.

"Welcome to prison," an insolent voice rings through the hollow. My eyes snap towards the cat still laying in the center of the cavern. Beigh has led his gang up to surround him, as the other cats have all began to vanish. "I heard you got in a fight with the leader. Have you ever heard of our friend, Scar? I bet you two would get along well."

My eyes narrow in disgust as the followers, my brother included, snort at Beigh's jokes. The jet black tom puffs out his chest even more than it always is. His amber eyes hold a sickening cocky gleam.

"You two will match now too, with your shoulder wound and his face. Isn't that right, Scar? Would you like a new friend?"

I force my attention away from their detestable source of entertainment, facing Chet once more. His eyes are resting on the young toms with undisguised dislike etched onto his face. He quickly turns away, once he notices me watching him.

"Sorry," he mutters.

"It's fine. I don't like them either." We stay silent for a few moments, before I speak up again. "Did Scar really attempt to murder the leader?"

Chet breathes a deep sigh. He takes a moment to answer, eyes resting on a spot behind my head. Slowly, his gaze slides to meet mine.

"Yes," he confides. "But, there's a long story behind that. You cannot judge someone on just one action of their life."

"What's the story?"

"It's nothing that needs to be shared much. It's the past," he responds. My shoulders slump in disappointment, but he continues, and I instantly perk up again to listen eagerly. "He had a mate, Nella. They were both head-over-heals in love. I know it's hard to picture Scar like that, but he really was. She was his pride and joy." I smirk at the image of Scar being so desperately in love. I would've never guessed that he'd had a mate at all. "She grew ill. Scar begged the leader for help to heal her, but he wouldn't give him the needed herbs, even though he had plenty. He was going to let her die." I gasp at this. Was he really that cruel? Chet nods sadly. "Eventually, she did. Scar was devastated. He stayed with her until he buried her. He already had been vocal about his dislike of the way things were run, but that was his last straw. Within a quarter-moon of Nella's death, he had attempted to murder the leader and was jailed."

"That's awful," I utter, shocked.

"It was. I was young when it happened, probably a little younger than you. I still remember how simply grief-stricken Scar was, though. He's had a hard run."

I could only nod in agreement. I used to think about how lucky Scar was to be alive because of what he attempted. Now, I think that maybe he's not so lucky after all.

My attention flicks back to Elian and Beigh. They've left the new prisoner now, although they still are loudly speaking of him and Scar. My stomach twists in loathing. From what I've heard, they could be growing up to be miniature replicas of the Maligni leader.

What has my brother become?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Thank you guys for the reviews, and all of the viewing! Things are about to get started in the story, so get ready!

ShastamaeFirepool - - 'Little Blue' is a nickname for Lucille, the main character. 'Luc' is her other nickname. She is a girl. :0)

Lightning and Ice and Pumpkinfur - - thank you both very much! I love hearing things like that! :0)

**Chapter Three::**

It's been a quarter-moon since Damian, the newcomer, joined our ranks. Since then, three more prisoners have been jailed. Three! Four prisoners is rare in an entire moon, let alone a quarter of one. It was one of the most awful thing I've experienced. The cats who had to go through the entire prisoner ceremony had to undergo four tortures of reliving it in such a short time. And all I could do was watch.

First, was a pitiful, scrawny she-cat. Her calico pelt was matted with mud and blood. You could see her ribs starting to protrude through her thin coat. She didn't look too old either, maybe a few moons older than me. She came two sunrises after Damian. When she was dropped, she laid there for three days, until another prisoner pulled her across the floor so she wouldn't get hit by the prisoner whose ceremony was taking place above our heads.

He hit the ground soon after. Gray hairs chiseled his black muzzle and were flecked throughout his thick, but dull pelt. He got up fairly quickly, before the mass had even moved away. Assistance was needed to move him, though. His raspy voice joked that his joints were too stiff to be a prisoner. I don't think anyone found it funny.

Only a sunrise later, the last fell through the opening. It was a younger tom, probably the youngest of the three. A brown tabby except for his face, which was splashed with white like he had dipped his muzzle into white stain. His green eyes sparkled even though he was beaten. Kindly, he shared his story with the entranced prisoners. At first he was shy, strange for a cat who was just thrown in jail, but he was nonetheless. As he continued though, the hesitance left his voice and he carried on strongly, feeding emotion to the prisoners. They cried in outrage or sighed in sadness all as one. Even Scar's ears perked to listen. Then again, their stories have some similarities.

Now, all has been quiet for a sunrise and a half. Well, not quiet, but at least no new prisoners have been dropped upon us. No, the cats have been restless. Whispers constantly disturb the stale air. We haven't gotten any food since before Damian came, only new mouths to feed. Tension and uneasiness plague the entire prison, choking out all else. Even Beigh, Elian and their gang have been subdued recently.

Chet's been acting strange lately as well. I'll catch him zoning-out. He won't hear me when I try to talk to him. A concerned thoughtfulness seems to have been etched onto his face. Sometimes, he looks at me and takes a breath as though he's about to say something, but then shakes his head and stays quiet. We haven't talked much since Damian came, since I watched him withstand the torture from hearing the ceremony.

We are sitting near each other, silently. My mother lays behind us, her husky breathing loud in my ears. She has basically been asleep for this past quarter-moon. Or at least pretending to be. Whichever it is, her eyes have not opened.

I've been studying my paws, but I can feel Chet's gaze resting on me. I glance up, meeting his intense, dark green eyes. They're sad, but not a weepy, woe me, depressed kind of sad. It's just a plain, smack in the face kind of sad. The kind the doesn't need his protective disguising, because you can't disguise it, and everyone feels it. It lives in the prison, thriving off all of its victims, us. Our hearts burn with it; it dances through our veins. Sometimes, there's only so much that you need to cover up.

"Chet-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"Sorry, Luc," apologizes, squeezing his eyes shut as he shakes his head. "It's been a rough bit."

"I know." Flicking my tail towards him, I offer a grin. "There's no need to be sorry, though."

He sighs. "Ah, I shouldn't be acting like this."

All I can do is snort softly and roll my eyes at Chet. It's so like him.

"Why do you think there's been so many prisoners lately?" I ask curiously. His eyes narrow.

"I've not a clue," he responds truthfully. "Maybe Maxim's not happy at the moment and is taking it out on any cat who puts a paw out of place. That wouldn't surprise me much."

"Is he really that awful?"

Chet sighs. "He loves power. He has to have control, so when any cat doesn't do what he thinks they should, or doesn't listen to him, he can't stand that. And then they end up here."

I open my mouth to speak, but something catches my attention. Cats around the clearing are beginning to perk their ears, eyes trained towards the opening. I watch them in confusion; what's going on? Beigh scampers across the clearing, stopping under the hole and fixing his attention upwards.

Chet hears it just before I do. The sound of footfall and noisy chattering are coming from above. The effect on the prison is instant. Tautness suddenly squeezes the air out of everyone's chests. It's silent, except for one lone cat who cries, "Not again!"

But, something is obviously different. There is excitement bubbling above, but it's much more savage than the joy of a cat being jailed. This is past happiness, really. It's a passion, fierce and alive, frightening. I flash a glance at Chet, who catches my eye, his expression one of worry. That's not a good sign.

The footfall stops. We wait.

"Prisoners," a harsh, low-toned, hiss of a voice calls out. The air is literally solidified now, so thick that I'm finding trouble breathing. Chet has gone stark still beside me, his pelt starting to raise. His troubled gaze stares at a fixed point on the ground. All around me cats are trembling. Some, like the new she-cat, are silently whining. "Gather underneath the opening, so that you may hear the words I have to say."

Slowly, as one, we rise. I'm a bit unsteady on my feet at first, but Chet is instantly at my side. Just the familiarity of him beside me lends me some strength, or at least enough to plod over and join the growing mass. We all sit closely together, so close that your shoulders brush your neighbor's. Chet is steady beside me, but I can feel the tightness in his muscles. On my other side, is a she-cat whose name I do not know. She trembles inside her pure white pelt.

"Cats of the Maligni, prisoners, we are all gathered here today for a very _special_ announcement," Maxim starts. A shiver runs down my spine; I can almost hear the smirk in his voice. What could he have dreamed up? I peer up at Chet, who catches my eye. All he does is shake is head and mutter, "This won't be good." I can't help feeling that he's too right.

"Well, you see, there's been quite a few prisoners lately, haven't there?" Maxim asks. Above there are a few snorts and one or two cats call back with strong agreement. Down here, we are completely silent. "You cats must be starting to think that I'm growing soft, that you don't necessarily need to follow my word. But, you see, you most definitely do need to follow what I say, as I am the leader. Being sentenced to Morien doesn't seem to be working, though. More and more cats are beginning to stray away, and we can't have that now, can we?"

There's a pause. My heart is pounding in my throat, making me feel sick. My whole body is shaking, I realize. I feel weak, and I'm not sure how much longer I can sit here, so still. I might collapse at any moment. Leaning into Chet, I relish in the warmth, the strength of his muscles. Whatever is soon to come, I know that I'll at least have him there with me.

"I am not happy with the growing number of prisoners," Maxim continues. Emotions overwhelm me. Fear pulses from the prisoners, but excitement and anticipation sends a buzz through the air as well, coming from above. My stomach is squeezed so tight I'm afraid I might throw-up. "So, I have been thinking to myself, 'What shall I do, to teach my fellow cats what happens to those who remain unfaithful?'" With every word he says, this just keeps sounding worse and worse. "Then, it hit me: the perfect solution. We are going to... play a little game."

There's another pause. Everyone is wrapped around his every word, engrossed in this curious 'game'. Even the cats above have gone quiet now. Both the prisoners and the free are holding their breath. Both wait anxiously.

"This game," Maxim goes on slowly, drawing out his words, "is called The Hunt." It's dead silent as he begins to explain. "Starting on the night of the full moon, the prisoners will be released. As soon as dawn touches the sky, The Hunt is on. For three sunrises, it will be the free against the imprisoned. On the dawn of the third day, The Hunt is over. Whomever is still alive, will be given a second chance. Hopefully, they will learn not to make a mistake again, or the consequences may be greater. So, get ready. The Hunt starts soon."

With that, his footsteps pound away, fading into silence. Slowly, the cats above begin to follow. As soon as their footfalls grow silent, chaos breaks loose.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**:

Thank you all for the reviews! I love getting those notifications!3

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I have never seen the prison come so unhinged. Cats are scrambling around, practically shouting their opinions and worries. I'm almost in a daze; watching a hurricane from its eye. I can feel Chet beside me, but don't look up. Flurries of fur rush around us, and words pound against my head.

"How could Maxim do such a thing?"

"I haven't fought since I was thrown in here! I can't fight those blood-thirsty beasts!" "Maybe if we run fast enough we can escape before the free are let loose!"

"We'll defeat Maxim at his own game!"

I just shake my head in disbelief. What's just happened? I feel as though this should be a dream. The colors seem too bright, the cats too flustered; their movements are too quick and their words too loud. I, I'm caught in a bubble: there but maybe not, too separated from the rest to tell. Fur brushes against my side and I look up. Dark green eyes meet mine.

My legs are suddenly weak, my body too heavy to be supported. I stumble into him, but he keeps me standing. My mind is racing, my heart pulsing. It did happen. This is happening. It wasn't just a dream.

"Chet?" I'm ashamed when my voice comes out as a squeak.

"Come on," he nudges me toward where my mother still lays in a fairly deserted corner, "let's get out of this mess."

I move slowly, still not completely sure-footed, but Chet keeps in pace beside me. He allows me to lean on him the entire way, for which I'm grateful. When we reach my mother, I instantly sink down. Chet hesitantly settles down as well. He shifts away a bit, but still is about as close to me as he was when we were walking. Outside, I try to hold my composure. I, like most everyone in the prison, have become quite adept to shutting down outer emotions. I look Chet in the eyes evenly, not at all shaky. Inside, I'm falling apart.

I have no clue how I'm going to get through this. A fight for the death for three days! I can fight, but I'm nowhere near ready to take on those full-grown, blood-thirsty cats. I'm small for my age and underfed, how is that fair? I don't know the terrain outside either, having never been anywhere but the prison. I barely have a clue what it might be like. Chet has told me some stories about the outside world. And although it has painted a picture in my head, I still don't find it suitable enough to aid my survival.

There's also the deal of my mother- what am I to do with her? She's not going to move, let alone fight and struggle to keep herself alive. Heck, she's pretended to sleep for the past quarter-moon! I can't just leave her to die, though.

My brother is out of my control. He'd never let me be with him, join their group. I'll have to let him go and hope with my whole heart that he somehow makes it out safely. Never knowing, just wishing he'll stay alive, against the odds. With a leader like Beigh, I don't have much optimism.

"Chet," I start again, my voice only a touch stronger now. "What are we going to do?"

His eyes meet mine. Although he says nothing, in no other way portrays any of his thoughts, I can see it in his gaze- the quiet devastation he harbors from hearing this news. My heart feels like it's shattering, my stomach squeezing tight, as if fighting to keep all my emotions inside. He knows these cats. He's always the one who lets nothing phase him. Yet, this seems to. And if Chet is worried, do we even stand a chance?

"We'll...we'll be fine, Little Blue," he responds quietly. The words are too quiet. It's like he wants to say them, but knows that he can't.

"Chet, tell me the truth," I demand.

"That is the truth," he quickly retorts, voice hardened. "Whatever happens, we'll be okay. You'll be okay- I'll make sure of it. I will keep you safe."

"But, but I don't know how to fight. I don't know what it's like out there, Chet. How am I supposed to survive?" My voice is strained and high-pitched, on the brink of a meltdown. I hate myself for acting this way, but at the same time, that doesn't matter to me at the moment. I've always been strong, never wanted to show weakness. But, this is too much.

His gaze finds mine. It's so intense that I almost flinch away, but force myself to meet it. He leans closer, till he's only a mouse-tail away, maybe less. I hold myself as still as if made of stone. His breath is hot on my ruffled fur, his words deliberately dragged out as he speaks.

"I will keep you safe."

"Promise?"

My words are no more than a breath, hardly even that. I meet his gaze again. It softens immensely, even smiling a bit. Such tenderness is held within them that it almost breaks my heart yet another time. Softly -maybe his words, maybe the winds- comes the whisper:

"I promise."

The day seems to drag on. A never-ending cycle of gossip, worried whispers, panic. The cats keep the air choking with fear. It makes it a little difficult to try and not think about the upcoming events.

Chet has been dozing beside me, lucky for him. I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep again. I'm so restless, but want to do nothing at the same time. I desperately crave to awaken Chet, but I should let him sleep. It's so boring with nobody to talk to, though, as my mother is also still possibly sleeping. She's at least still pretending to be. If she keeps this up, she'll be dead as soon as The Hunt starts. Which, could be what she desires.

A moment passes by. I can't take this any more. Carefully, my stomach clenching with guilt, I paw at Chet. His eyes immediately flicker open in alarm, but settle almost as fast as they come to rest on me.

"Something wrong, Luc?"

I avoid his gaze. "No."

"Just needed someone to talk to?" he guesses.

"Yeah," I pause, "sorry, Chet."

He stretches, a yawn bubbling from his lips. His sharp teeth reveal themselves, and I can't help but notice how much I would not want to be on the receiving end of a bite from them. Then again, the cats I'll soon be facing will have similar teeth, along with vicious claws, and a hunger for blood.

"It's fine, Little Blue, I understand. Why don't I tell you a story?"

I nod eagerly. Although a rarity, I love when Chet tells stories. He shifts himself a bit, trying to find a more comfortable position. His eyes watch me questioningly.

"What should our story be about today?"

Usually, I'd have no preference. But, today is different. I've never had the courage to ask before for what I'd really like to hear. "Can it be a story about you?"

I regret it instantly. The words have already slipped out of my mouth, though; there's no taking them back. Chet's eyes widen and his gaze falters to hold mine for a moment.

"About me?" he queries, his voice still housing shock. I nod a little self-consciously. For a moment, he says nothing. He contemplates, and I can almost tell that he has a multitude of thoughts bouncing inside his head. Finally, he nods slowly.

"As you wish," he responds with one, low chuckle. He closes his eyes for a moment. A deep breath escapes him and then he begins.

"When I was younger, I had a very best friend. Her name was Rena. We did everything together, we were inseparable. We especially loved to get into trouble together. My mother always joked that maybe one day she'd just throw me into Morien herself, so that she wouldn't have to deal with our antics any longer. Back then, I found it funny.

One day, Rena and I went out hunting. It was the beginning of spring. The sun was shining and warmth was returning. We agreed on a race to get away from the camp, then we'd start our hunt. I started to count: one, two, but then I took off, leaving her behind. She squealed at me for taking off early and I turned my head to yell back. Then, I hit him.

It was Maxim. He was younger then, hadn't been leader for too long. Still, he had a reputation. And I was still scared out of my skin. We were both knocked to the ground. The look he gave me after he got up made me think he might slit my throat."

"What did he do?" I gasp, completely immersed in the story.

"Well, Rena had caught up at this point. When she arrived, he stopped glaring. I like to think that she's the reason I'm still alive. He said hello to us, and told us we should probably get to hunting instead of playing around. We both agreed quite eagerly. I don't think he's liked me since, and I was only seven moons old."

"He can sure hold a grudge, then," I huff.

"Maxim can't let anything go. He holds onto his anger; he holds onto the cats; he holds onto his power."

"I think he might have a bit of a problem."

Chet snorts. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that."

I glance around at the cats scattered around the hollow. Soon, how many of them will be left standing? Somehow or another, they've all upset Maxim. If he really does hold a grudge so long, will he still want to take it out on them after all this time? If all this is true, how will any of them make it?

I turn back to Chet to voice my thoughts, but he already knows. His eyes hold the truth, speaking the prominence of it. He has confirmed my fears using no words.

"So...so, that means..." I trail off, and he picks up.

"Luc, no one is meant to survive."


	5. Chapter 5

It surprises me when they come. First, the sound of footsteps. They're soft, but my ears register them immediately. Chet, too, instantly perks up. He gets to his feet, ambling towards the center of the clearing. The other cats have noticed now, too, and a group begins to assemble. No words are spoken. I think everyone is too worried, too shocked, too fearful to speak. How do you speak when you have to continually remind yourself to keep breathing?

The footfalls grow silent. The wind mumbles softly, as if expressing the words that we can't. Then, they come, pouring over the sides of the opening likes pebbles. The shadows are limp, twisting and flipping in the air. They rain onto the awaiting cats who reach up to snatch them from the air.

I'm surprised at the amount of prey that continues to fall. Maybe today, nobody will end up with an empty belly. Of course, that's their intention. Feed us well before we die. How thoughtful.

My jaw drops open when Chet appears from the fray. The rabbit in his jaws almost drags on the ground. I've never seen anything so big! My mouth begins to water and my stomach growls as he trots closer. I can smell in from here, and it smells fresh. It's not dirt-caked or flattened like usual. It's fairly fresh, well-kept prey. It makes me feel slightly sick.

Chet drops it at my paws with a slight thud. It's plump, just waiting to be dived into. I meet Chet's eyes. No sparkle lights them. He understands.

"Food is food," he states simply. "If they're going to give it to us, we'd be fools not to eat it."

I sigh and rip off a large chunk of flesh. The taste flutters across my tongue and my stomach squeezes with hunger, desire. It's too precious to waste, even if I'd rather. The first bite I hardly chew. I never knew that prey could taste so wondrous before. This brings delicious to a whole new level.

Before I know it, I'm through my first piece and ripping off another. Chet glances up at me. "Slow down," he orders. "Rushing won't make it taste any better."

I shoot him a glare. My appetite slowly dissipating. I don't want this to taste good. Their thoughtful present, our last meal before we're gone. I hate them! I hate this! Anger begins to boil in my stomach, scorching the prey I've swallowed. I want to throw it all back up; I can feel the bile rising in my throat. Chet watches me with sturdy eyes.

"At least they're feeding us. I don't care the reasons. I don't care if it's a joke. Maybe, this will help us survive. If we don't eat, and then try to go into a fight for our lives, do you think that helps us any?"

"I'd rather die," I spit. I've never felt like this before. In a way, it scares me.

"Well, then go ahead. We should all be dead. Every one of us! Cats who do wrong deserve to die, Maxim just wanted to elongate our punishment. Now, we can finally all get what we earned."

"What did I ever do wrong?" I screech, my voice sharp as claws. "What did I do? What did you do? What could you have possibly done that's so bad?"

Chet's gaze suddenly darkens, the fight disappearing all at once. His face falls. I'm hit in the stomach with a hard blow. I didn't know what I was saying! I let my anger control my tongue and now I would pay double. My whole body fills with blood turned to stone.

"I'm sorry, Chet."

My voice is just a whisper, carried on the wind. It seems to take moments for it to slip into his ear. When it finally does, he looks up. His eyes are sad.

"It's okay."

And then, that's it. We continue to eat, not saying anything else to each other. Guilt constantly gnaws at my heart. I'm sorry! My mind shouts the words, over and over, as if hoping that Chet might hear them, as if that might make it better. I mentioned the unmentionable. Never remind someone of their wrongdoings: it's the first rule to life in the prison. I had smashed it to pieces.

It's quite some time later when Chet finally moves. He stands and takes a moment to stretch. My gaze follow him, although I make sure not to have eye contact. He glances down at me, his eyes burning into my flesh.

"Come on," he says, as if nothing has happened. "I want to teach you some battle moves."

I can't help it, my eyes fly to his face. Why aren't you mad? I thirst for an answer. And it's there, so calmly portrayed in his eyes. _I understand._

I'm still unsure as I scramble to my feet. He says nothing about it, though. The way he's acting, it was just a figment of my imagination. If only.

"Okay," he starts. I shake my head, fighting to clear my thoughts so I can focus. "Obviously, these cats are going to be a lot bigger than you are. But, you're quick, and quite strong for your size. We need to emphasize on that, alright?" I nod, so he continues. "So, for the first move I want you to run straight at me. For now, I'm just going to rear up. When I do, your going to dart around me and attack from the side. I won't have time to turn and get you if you're fast enough. Let's give it a try."

We space ourselves out and he crouches down, waiting. I rush forward, my paws churning up the dust on the ground. As I get closer he rears, paws aimed to come down on my back. In a flash, I change my position. Coming in from the side, I knock into him, sending both of us to the ground.

"That was good," Chet praises. "Let's try a few more."

We practice for a long time. Chet shows me a few moves that he specifically thinks might be favorable for me. We touch up on basic maneuvers. He points out the best spots to aim for, as well as a few tricks he's learned. Some of the moves our opponents might use are also brought up.

"Alright, now we just fight. Do whatever you can to pin down your opponent. Ready? Go!"

We watch each other, waiting to see who will make the first move. Chet takes it. He darts at me, eyes burning with fire and his lips pulled back in a snarl. I wait and attempt to slide around him, but I'm a blink too late. His swiping paw catches my haunches and sends me rolling onto the ground. I pop right back up, though, barely dodging a blow to the head.

I take his miss to my advantage and launch towards his hind paw. I deliver a sharp bite to his ankle before hopping away again. As he lunges around towards me, I duck underneath his belly, snagging his paw with my own as I slide beneath him. He stumbles, off balance. I hurtle towards his back, but he's anticipated it. He ducks and spins, ending up on his back and flinging me away with a strong kick from his hind paws. I hit the ground with a thud that leaves me winded.

One gulp for air and I'm back on my feet, but he's there. He sends a well-aimed blow to my head, knocking me down again. With my paw, I knock his out from under him for another time, and hastily slip around and onto his back. I bite down on his scruff.

Although I'm not big enough to flip him over, I have my plan formed. He shakes, finally getting me lose. I use the momentum and hit the ground with my feet for just a moment before springing back at him. I knock into his shoulder. Already unbalanced, this causes him to crash to the ground. I wrestle to try and pin him, but he uses his favorite move on me.

Catching my belly with his hind paw, his flips me off of him and onto the ground. Before I can even move, he's righted himself and stands on top of me, a paw on my neck. The light of battle remains in his eyes, and his breathing is heavy. It might be the most alive I've ever seen Chet.

"That was great, Little Blue," he commends. I snort.

"But I lost!"

"Barely. And besides, I know you too well. They don't," he points out.

"You weren't trying to kill me either," I remind him. He shrugs and lets me up. I sigh.

"We'll be okay, Luc," he voices. "Remember, I promised I'd keep you safe."

I chuckle and shoot him a grin. "We'll both keep each other safe. Working together, there's no way they'll stop us!"

"That's the spirit!" Chet declares, snickering as well. But, my heart feels heavy, and my stomach fills with liquid sorrow, even as we joke over it. Because, it is just a joke. If Maxim wants us dead, one way or another, we'll end up dead.

"We should probably get some sleep," Chet tells me softly. "The full moon is tomorrow night, and we'll want to be fully rested."

Fear suddenly grasps me tightly. My whole head clogs up, my throat tightens, my eyes sting. It's all so close. The end- it keeps drawing steadily nearer. It's the final blow that looms above you, waiting to strike, but not yet having reached your neck.

Seeing this, Chet leans into me. He says nothing, just lets our fur brush, lets me feel the warmth radiating from his body. I can feel him breathing. How long will it continue? I glance up at him, opening my mouth to speak, but he beats me.

"Shhh," he whispers. I don't understand how he can be so calm when death is waiting for him. It lurks quietly behind him, behind me, behind all of us, waiting patiently in our own shadows.

"I'm scared," I choke out.

"I know."

He lays down then, and beckons me to do the same. I curl up beside him, resting my head on my paws. My eyes squeeze tight. Maybe, it will just all go away. Maybe, if I close my eyes, it will all just disappear. In my sleep, we can all be safe.

Chet sleeps beside me all night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

Hey guys! Thank you so much for continuing to read and review! It really means a ton to me! Thank you for all of the positive feedback, and I hope that you will continue to like the future chapters! Things are about to get started real soon!

Moonbeam141 - I'm not sure what you mean. Are you asking what the title is? If so, it is The Hunt :0)

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

Inside the prison, it feels like death. The air is tense, boiling while chills run down my spine. It squeezes my stomach until I'm sure that I'll be sick. My head becomes dizzy, clouded and feeling as though it will blow from the inside out. I feel weak and tired and can't seem to pay attention to whatever is going on. Except, that nothing is really happening. All of the cats are just lying around. Barely anyone talks, and the air is still, suffocating. I'm not sure how much longer I can stand it.

I glance over at Chet. His eyes are closed and his head resting on his paws, although I know that he is not sleeping. Not really, anyways. Still, I don't want to disturb him. He deserves this distraction, this escape. I only wish that I could follow in his footsteps.

I turn to face my mother. Her eyes too are shut, but she doesn't look peaceful like Chet. Her 'sleep' doesn't seem like such an escape. Everywhere, she is trapped. Or, at least that's what it seems. Her body, which has grown frailer by the day, is curled into an uncomfortable-looking ball. Her pelt has visible knots, although its grown so sparse it doesn't seem to do her much good. If you look closely, you can see that her entire body is shaking. It's a pitiful picture.

Whatever am I going to do with her? How am I going to keep her alive? She woke up for the first time yesterday to take a few bites of prey, but immediately was gone again. I can't, I won't, just leave her to die! But, what else can I do? The full moon is tonight and she's still dead to the world.

The full moon is tonight. The familiar terror grips me again, rendering me shock-still. My whole head spins and my eyes begin to burn. I'm not ready! It can't already be tonight! My breathing begins to quicken, barely audible whines escaping my throat. What is this? Who have I become? I used to be so tough, not letting anything phase me. Why have I become so weak?

I let my body slip to the ground. The stone floor, although dusty, is cool against my cheek. I feel so helpless, so incapable. I'm an embarrassment to my own mind. A failure. A hindrance. Poor Chet. He has to put up with me, try to keep me safe. On my own, I wouldn't last a second. I don't deserve him. He doesn't deserve to be weighed down by my weakness.

What am I thinking? I will not let myself be weak. No matter if I am or not, I will make sure that I survive. I must, for Chet. I must fight for both of us, for all he has done for me. Somehow, we will make it through this. We must...

I don't hear the paw steps until they're upon me. Without a word, he sits, waiting, patient. I sigh. Whether I'm incapable or not, I will never deserve having a cat like Chet around.

Instead of looking up at Chet, I turn my view around the cavern. Seeing these cats, I shouldn't be calling myself insubstantial. Then, I glimpse who I was really looking for. He's on the other side of the clearing, off to the right. In a small nook in the wall, but I can still make him out. His large, muscular form sits hunched. As if he can feel my gaze, he turns. His dark amber eyes stare at me from the shadows. They meet mine, and hold it. Even if just for a few moments, it's enough.

"He loves you," a voice speaks, making me jump. My eyes leave Elian, who has already turned around at this point, and meet Chet's.

"What?" I ask, incredulous.

"He does love you," Chet repeats. "I know he doesn't seem to act like it, but he does."

I nod to myself, but I'm not sure if I believe his words. Surely, if he truly still loved me, he would show me. He would hold my gaze instead of looking away. He'd still come over and talk to me. He would still try to help me with Mother. We would still be family. Family, instead of strangers.

Suddenly, I notice a movement. It comes slinking from the shadows. I narrow my eyes, trying to make out who it is. It comes as a shock when I notice it to be Aggie, the calico she-cat who was recently jailed. She wanders out, her eyes large and worried, like normal. I don't think she really is scared, but she does always appear to be.

Turning her head around, she throws back a harsh whisper, "Come on!"

Mace, the young tom who was jailed shortly after her, follows. Both of them look better now then when they were dropped. It's a miracle, I think, that jailed cats end up looking better later. You'd think they'd appear well-off coming from living with the Maligni. Then again, we are taken care of really well down here.

The two cats slip into the middle of the clearing. Then, they sit, as if nothing is at all peculiar about this behavior. Around the prison, cats are coming out of their fear-filled comas, lifting their heavy heads, and watching the two cats sitting under the opening. They say nothing, just sit.

All of a sudden, another cat stands and ambles over, joining their ranks. It's Damian. His fiery ginger pelt is lit by the dying embers of the sun. Still, nothing is said. He sits beside them, and they wait.

For a few moments, nothing happens. All of the prisoners now have their eyes trained on the cats silently waiting in the center of the clearing. Then, one by one, others begin to join them. None of the cats speak. A circle begins to form, made of the prisoners awaiting their deaths.

Chet nudges my shoulder and nods towards the growing group. I stand, and together we wander over. A kind of strange peacefulness has settled over the mass. Now, almost every cat in the prison has joined, save for Scar and Mother. When everyone is seated and comfortable, Mace stands.

"Tonight," he starts, his strong voice ringing around the cavern, "is the full moon. Tonight, we are placed in Maxim's game. Tonight, we begin the fight for our lives." The entire cavern is dead silent. Nobody seems to be breathing, and nobody definitely dares to move. They hang on his every word like they're a life raft. He goes on, his voice raising. The cats are getting riled up, cheering at his words. "But tonight, we become more than just prisoners. Tonight, we are equal to his cats, to the Maligni. We will show them our teeth, and our claws. We will show them that we are strong, that we should survive. That we deserve to survive. We will show them how strong us so called 'prisoners' are. Because, we are strong! We will survive! We will show Maxim up in his own game, and we will win!" The cats are noisy now, cheering and talking rapidly to one another. It's a bit overwhelming.

I back away from the crowd a bit. Glancing over my shoulder, I see Scar. He's sitting by himself, eyes closed. He has a depressed air to him, and I feel sorry. I flick my tail at Chet, who leans closer so as to hear me.

"Maybe we should go talk to Scar," I say hesitantly. "He-he looks lonely." Chet nods approvingly.

"Good idea," he praises before stalking off in that direction. I think both of us are tired of the crowd. My heart flutters inside my chest as we approach. Even though Chet told me that he's kind and nothing like the rumors, it's hard to forget them.

As we get closer, Scar's eyes open. The sharp amber gaze stares at us almost in confusion at first. They're heavy, droopy, but also guarded. Even in his state he's not going to let himself out too quickly.

"Hi," Chet greets, a little awkwardly. "We just thought that maybe you could, uh, use some company."

Scar doesn't say anything for a moment. Still, I notice the change in his eyes. They soften, and for the first time since I've known him, he looks almost, happy. He nods, which beckons us to sit. Crinkles sit above his eyes; he looks incredulous. It takes a moment, but then he voices his thoughts.

"Why?"

His raspy voice is so soft that for a moment I'm not sure if he's really said anything at all. Chet blinks a few times, as if trying to figure out the same things, before answering.

"Why not?"

Scar gives a few, low chuckles, his eyes closing for a brief moment. I wait, unsure what to do. My muscles are still tensed, no matter how many times I tell myself that the stories are fake.

"Were-were you there, when I was jailed?" he asks, his eyes returning to Chet's face. They seem to be searching it, looking for more answers than just the ones to the questions he's asking.

"Yes. It's one of the first ceremonies I remember," Chet replies, his voice taking on a slightly steely tone.

"Yes, there weren't as many back then," Scar sighs. "I haven't stopped missing her since."

"I know how you feel," Chet responds, his voice slightly more than a whisper. His eyes take on that sad look they get when he thinks nobody is watching. But, only for a second.

I watch the two cats closely. The air is as soft as a kitten's fur, tenderness hanging on every whisper of the wind. Who was Chet missing? Maybe, it was his best friend, from the story. In some ways, I'd like to know, so that I could comfort him. In some ways, not knowing is more of a comfort.

"I'll be joining her soon, though," Scar comments. "I'd like to die. I'd like to see my beautiful Nella again."

His voice dies off, and his head falls back onto his paws. Chet, his eyes heavy like overflowing pools, nods to me and we stand. Before we go, in a moment of pure impulsiveness, I touch my nose, ever-so-softly, to Scar's ear. As we turn to go, I hear it, although it is just a breath.

"Thank you."

The rest of the cats are still working themselves up, conversing all at once under the opening. It's almost a rude shock to go from something so quiet and sad, to this. But, it doesn't last for long.

A tearing sound comes from the far corner. No cats usually venture over this way, for here is the tunnel that leads to the surface. Normally, its barred off with thorns, brambles, and two guards who stand watch on the outside. Now, the barrier is being ripped to shreds.

When it is fully down and tossed away, one of the cats calls out. "Prisoners, it is time for you to follow us up. Moon-high is quickly approaching. Your release is soon."

My gaze flicks quickly to Chet's.

It's time.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews, keep 'em coming! It's about to get _intense_!

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

If the air was choking before, it is nothing compared to now. My throat becomes dry; my breathing becomes rapid and more laborious. It's as if I'm trying to breath while my mouth and throat are filled with dry moss. That doesn't work well.

No words are spoken as the prisoners solemnly begin to file into the tunnel. We're going up, up to the world above, to the real world. In a way, it excites me. I've never before seen this place. I've heard so much about it, the home where all of the cats surrounding me once lived. Yet, to me, it's foreign. Fresh air, blue sky, green grass: I know none of it. And then, I realize something else: we are not just going up to this new world.

We are going up to our deaths.

That puts a bit of a damper on things.

Butterflies tickle my stomach with their fragile wings. Chet's fur brushes against mine, and I take a deep breath. We'll be okay. He promised. They won't be able to take us down,. Fighting together, we're unstoppable. Right?

I take a few steps towards the tunnel before pausing. Mother! Turning, I glimpse her still laying in the same spot as before. Her ears are perked towards the commotion, but her eyes have yet to be opened. What is she doing? Maybe, she just didn't hear.

"Chet," I whisper hoarsely. He turns to look at me, his eyes glinting. I think he already knows what I'm going to say. It's a little disconcerting at times. "I have to get Mother."

He nods. He knew. I turn and begin to head toward Mother. A lump sits in my stomach. I can hear a pounding in my head, beating with every step. Boom. Boom. Boom. My march falls in rhythm. Boom. Boom. Boom.

As I stand in front of my mother, I suddenly can't find any words. They've all escaped me, running to be free like the prisoners. I look up at Chet, who arrives silently at my side. I hear a breath slip from his mouth. He knows. We both know. But, I don't want to.

Gathering up my courage since it's the last thing I have, I reach down and lick my mother's ear with a few quick swipes. She doesn't move.

"Mother," I call softly to her. Her ears swivel towards the sound. "Mother, wake up. It's time to go. We're leaving, Mother! We're leaving the prison, once and for all. But, you have to wake up. Come on, Mother, wake up!"

To my great astonishment, her head raises. Not much, and her eyes stay trained on her paws, but she still moves. My heart swells. Maybe, she will come, despite Chet's thoughts. Maybe.

"Come on, Mother. You can do it! But, we have to go now, so come on," I coax, my heart clogging my throat. This is the first time she's moved in over a quarter-moon, it must mean something!

Slowly, her eyes travel from her paws. It's such a strenuous process, but move they do. They continue to slip upwards until finally, they meet mine. My heart receives a shock, like a claw has been driven straight into it. Her eyes. We haven't look each other in the eyes in so long, too long. But even more, it is what I see in her eyes that gets to me. The sadness. The longing. The dead, dull appearance that they hold. Could I have changed this? If I hadn't given up, could I have fixed her? Is it my fault?

We just stare at each other for a moment. Her eyes soften, just a bit, which, I think, is all that they can. Chet lets me lean on his shoulder. His tongue rasps quickly over my ear.

"Come on!" a loud voice calls from the tunnel entrance. One of the guards in watching us, as most of the other cats have already filed out. "It's time to go!"

"Come on, Mother," I say, but my voice is hardly more than a whisper. A sigh escapes her. Her gaze dips for just a moment, before finding mine again.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice is so hoarse, so quiet, that for a moment, I thought I had imagined it. I had to have imagined it! I glance over at Chet whose eyes are smiling although they are also so sorrowful. And then, it hits me. It really was her. She really did speak.

It was the first time I had ever heard my mother's voice.

I think that is what did it. It's like once she talked to me, after all this time, I was filled with peace. Comfort that overwhelmed me. That's why I do it. That's why I decide to let her stay.

"I love you," I choke out. Glancing up at Chet, I nod. He returns the gesture, and together, we make our way towards the tunnel. I fight against it, but do it anyways. A glimpse backwards, and I see her still watching us. My heart smiles.

"Finally," one of the Maligni cats comments. "Hurry on up, Maxim is waiting."

With Chet in front, we enter the tunnel. The past excitement boils in my stomach again. I shouldn't be feeling like this, knowing what we are going to face, but I still do. I've dreamed so much about this world, I now I could experience it. I guess today is a day of firsts.

As we climb, the air begins to change. It looses the stale, dry taste. Fresher, sweeter, cleaner: I gulp it in. It's so amazing. And, this is only the beginning.

I can see light ahead, framing Chet as a shadow. My heartbeat quickens in anticipation. What awaits me? My muscles are tensed in yearning and I try to hurry, but with Chet in front of me, it's difficult. I hold my breath as Chet leaves. There's a blinding light, and then, I step out.

I blink quickly a few times to adjust my eyes. When they do, my jaw almost drops open with amazement. The area here is rock, like inside the prison, but even it seems more alive. Beyond, I can make out the grass, covered in shadows. Trees, tall and dark, stand further along. The sky above is black, a bright moon shining overhead, and countless stars dotting the canvas. It's wonderful.

A large, flat rocks sits in the center of the clearing. The prisoners are circled around it, waiting. The two Maligni cats who were in the prison trot up from its depths. Everyone is here. Now, we just need Maxim.

He doesn't keep us waiting. Across from Chet and I, the prisoners part at the sound of pawsteps. Maxim ambles through, and I strain to see him. It's strange to think that I never have. Another first.

When I do catch a glimpse, I'm surprised at what I see. Maxim does not match his strong voice. He's small and scrawny, the prisoners all easily standing over him. His brown tabby pelt is ragged and shaggy. A long, pink scar runs across his shoulder. It is definitely not what I was expecting.

There's another cat with him. This cat is large, throwing Maxim in his shadow. His pelt is pure black, except for a white muzzle. His dark green eyes are hard. I glance up at Chet questioningly.

"It's his right hand man," he whispers.

Maxim jumps up onto the flat rock, while the other cat sits at the base. He turns, surveying all of the prisoners with his piercing gaze. I shrink a little when they pass by us. He glances up at the moon for a moment, before turning his attention back on us.

"Welcome, prisoners," he starts, he voice ringing through the night. Everyone is silent. "Tonight, The Hunt begins. I'm going to take a moment to go over this game again. Once the moon is directly overhead, you will be released. At dawn, the Maligni will be released. For three days, it is you against them. On dawn of the third day, it is over. Whoever is left will be a part of the new Maligni. Any questions?"

He waits for a moment, but nobody speaks up. Nobody even moves, save for the blink of glowing eyes. He looks around, then clears his throat.

"Okay, then I'll continue. There are no rules. The Maligni may kill you, and you may kill them. I don't want any weak cats in this new era, and if they can be defeated by you, then they deserve to die. On the third day, if you have lived until dawn, you are to come back here."

He slides his eyes to the moon again, and the prisoners follow. It has slowly been moving across the sky, and is now almost over our heads. A hazy cloud covers the bottom of it.

"The time is almost here," Maxim states, his voice little more than a harsh whisper.

I glance around at the prisoners. How many of us will make it till the third day? How many cats will die? I look up at Chet. As if sensing my worry, he touches his nose to my ear. He warm breath stirs my fur.

"I promised," he says simply.

I nod, taking a deep breath. This is it. It's so close.

One more glance at the moon. The cloud has gone. It's full, striking beauty is revealed. It hangs over us. Maxim, seeing this, raising his head towards it. His voice screeches eerily through the silence.

"The prisoners have been released!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

Thank you guys for all of your kind words! I really enjoy hearing that! Keep the reviews coming! ;0)

And, and least for me, school is out! Soooo... hopefully we'll be getting updates a little bit quicker, although my schedule won't slow down a whole lot. Enjoy, guys!

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

And I thought I had been amidst chaos before.

So closely packed, darkness sitting heavily on our heads: now begins the run for our lives. Panicking eyes, clouded with fear. Scurrying cats, bumping into each other and tripping to the ground. Blind to their surroundings as it is now just about them – about survival. Now is the time to fend for yourself. Run or be caught. Live or die.

I feel like I am suffocating in a sea of cats. I am swallowed into the mass and the light of escape keeps dimming. So intent on saving themselves, the difficulty is increasing for everyone else in their presence. A foot pounding onto mine, a body crashing into me from behind. It is only Chet who can keep me steady. Insanity is the result of their terror. I can almost hear their little hearts beating with the trepidation that they cling to. Breathes are heavy from the panic that is fashioned like a noose around their necks. I need to be free of them.

We break from the swarm. Our paws are instantly flying, away from the prison, from Maxim and the others. Cats are all around, each swerving in separate directions. Some travel in packs, some alone. We pay them little attention as we race on.

Paws flying over the soft dirt, Chet is just in front of me. My heart is pounding in my throat, and the butterflies are aflutter in my stomach. I feel invigorated and like I'm going to be sick all at once. My paws are moving at such high speeds that I'm slightly frightened that I'm going to fall. We cannot stop. Into the trees, the trunks passing by us in a blur. The path is bumpy and I'm surprised I can keep my footing. This doesn't help with the aforementioned feelings.

Suddenly, the path slopes downward and with the rapidness of our travels, I can't manage it. Feet slipping, I collide with Chet. His paws scramble as he fights to catch us both, but it's a losing battle. Together, we tumble down the slope, head over heels. We twist, and turn, and roll downwards until we finally flop onto level ground. It meets me quite forcefully, and my breath it takes. A moment to catch it back, and I can finally lift myself to look at Chet. A leaf clings to his shoulder. As soon as our eyes meet, we fall into a fit of laughter. Yet, it doesn't last long as the realization dawns upon us that we have less moments than we need.

In the blink of an eye, we are up and off again. The shadows grow as the trees move closer and closer inwards. The undergrowth is thickening, and trailing tendrils try unsuccessfully to snag at my coat. The path becomes narrower and winding, sloping at times.

My heart burns in my chest, which heaves with every step. I have barely run in my life, let alone this far, and at this speed. My limbs ache and I'm afraid my paws are going to fall off soon. A large sigh escapes me as I stumble a bit. Chet, with that way of his, calls back to me.

"I think we're almost out. Then, we'll slow for a bit."

I nod, although he can't see me. I'm not sure I should be saying anything in this state. If I try to speak, it may just cause me to explode. As this is not something that I'm too desperately craving, I just hope that he can use that ability of his and catch what I've not said.

A sloping rise stands fixedly in front of us, and I have to choke back a groan. Chet's speed slows as he starts up it, and I can't help but think that he's probably as tired as I am. Yet, he pushes through, even though the ascend was slow, and waits calmly for me at the top. I dig my claws in to help my climb, although my shaky paws don't assist this. I pause for a moment to take a breath and glance up at Chet. His dark green eyes seem to urge me onwards, as if reaching hold of my feet and pulling me up the slope. Finally, I reach the top.

What I see brings me great relief. Ahead, the forest grows sparser, and I can see the end of it. Just a little bit farther. The sky is pitch-black, the stars still twinkling innocently in the sky. I wonder how much time has passed since we were released; how much time is there left until the Maligni are set free. I feel the now-familiar sensation of squirming and squeezing in my stomach.

Chet keeps our pace at a slow trot as we head out of the forest. Ahead of us, a flat, grassy plain stretches for as far as my eyes can see. The open space has a sort of beauty about it, sitting alone in the dark. Bugs fill the silence with their clicks and whistles. The full moon shines brightly overhead, sending a silver sheen rippling over the slightly wavering grass.

"We still have quite a ways to go," Chet comments. I nod, throwing another glance at the moon. He follows my gaze. "We still have some time left," he assures me, guessing my thoughts.

"Do you have a place in mind?" I'm hoping his answer is yes; I'd rather not be wandering around endlessly.

"I think I have an idea," he murmurs after a moments pause. "Shall we continue?"

Deciding not to press on the matter any more, I dip my head. The grass tickles at my legs and belly fur as we stalk through it. Somehow, everything will eventually have to work out. Or, we'll end up dead. Sometimes, that proves to possibly be the best option.

My mind drifts to Mother, to Elian. What's happening to them right now? Where has Beigh taken his group? I pray to the mighty skies that that moronic, supercilious, little jerk won't get my brother killed. I don't know how Elian ever even became friends with him in the first place. How could he stand him? Poor Elian.

We've been walking for a while, and still, all I can see is grassy flatland. The darkness is beginning to lift; the sky is becoming a more inky-black then purely, pitch-dark. The stars are beginning to blink out, closing their eyes to sleep for the day. When I was young, probably three moons or so, and Chet first started caring for me, he told me a story about the stars. The thought of it now makes a smile play at my mouth.

"Hey, Chet," I begin, my voice small and hoarse. It's like it doesn't want to disrupt the silence. He looks at me, urging me to continue. I pause for a moment, embarrassment holding my tongue. "W-would you tell me a story?"

For a moment, he just watches me. His eyes are so intense when they look at you that I almost want to turn away, but force myself not to. After a moment, he chuckles. His eyes light up, becoming bright and beautiful, blooming with life in this seemingly endless field, this on-going darkness. I love Chet's eyes.

"A story?" he questions after a moment. "What about?"

"The stars," I reply, flashing my gaze upwards. I think another one has blinked out.

He shakes his head as a few last chuckles escape him. "As you wish," he replies. There's a pause for a couple of heartbeats, but then, he starts.

"It has been said that the stars are our ancestors, who watch over us from the sky. Every time a cat dies, a new star appears. The brightest stars are supposed to be the cats that you know who have died, so those stars change for each cat.

"The stars are like a light of the soul of the dead cats. They are awake at night, cloaked by the darkness so that we cannot see them, but we can still see the light of their soul. When we die, we will join them in the sky.

"But, as light comes, they cannot be seen. So, they have to go to sleep, shut out their light until the following night. Thus, as the day approaches, they all drift asleep. That is why the stars disappear each morning."

I nod a few times, satisfied. I remembered the story, but it is always better to hear Chet tell it. His voice has a quality to it that makes it great at story-telling. But, as the story ends we fall into silence. It's not an uncomfortable silence, just a content one. There are no words needs, thus none are spoke.

The sky is becoming even lighter still, more souls blinking out. Soon, the Maligni will be released. I wonder if they are already waiting? I can picture them all, long claws already unsheathed, waiting anxiously for their freedom. Restless for the moment when they can finally sink their claws and teeth into a victim. I shiver.

Chet turns, his mouth slightly parted as though he's about to speak, when we hear a noise. The sound of heavy paw steps races from behind us, drawing closer with every beat of my heart. We both whip around, staring at the cat who is speeding towards us.

His eyes are wide with terror. As he catches up to us, he slows. A moment is taken for him to catch his breath, which is labored. I notice he's shaking. My gaze shoots to Chet's for just an instant. I'm slightly thankful that he seems as taken-aback as I am.

When the cat is able to, he moves his eyes to Chet's. He wheezes, gaze locked onto Chet's face, as though searching it for the help that he needs. What happened to make this cat act like this?

"The... border," he says, heaving the words out of his stomach.

"Yes?" Chet nods, coaxing him on. "What about the border?"

"It's surrounded... Maxim's cats... my friend killed." At this point, the cat breaks down, falling onto the ground at Chet's paws. Raucous cries escape him. I watch him, bewildered.

"Thank you for telling us," Chet responds quietly to the cat after a few moments, helping him back to his paws. The cat nods, drawing in a deep breath.

"Good luck," the cat bids us before taking off.

"Good luck!" we call after him. If he heard us, he shows no sign of it.

"Chet, it's not dawn yet!" I hiss. "How-"

"-it's Maxim's game," he reminds me. "He's not going to let us live if he can help it."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

Kydox - I'm probably going to sound stupid, but can you explain to me what you mean about submitting this to FictionPress? I'm new to this...

Hey, guys! Sorry for a few days of no updating, but thank you for the great reviews! I love to hear your comments; they seriously make me sooo happy! Love you all and hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

Luckily, we see no more cats. The sun is high in the sky by now; it's almost directly above us. It's hot on my back and my fur is beginning to feel clammy. My head feels clouded and my movements are growing slower, more lethargic, with every step. We've been on our feet for half a day– my paws are beginning to get a bit sore.

Chet still seems to be going on strong, although his pace has slowed a little. Although, I'm not sure if that's because he's tiring, or if he's compensating for me. Either way, we aren't as hard pressed to be quickly moving now, so it doesn't really matter. As long as we don't get caught, we are all set.

"Chet," I begin, "are we getting close?"

He takes a moment to stare at the seemingly endless field ahead of us. He squints, concentrating.

"We should be," he mumbles, eyes searching the horizon. "There should be a small patch of trees up ahead soon, and then we'll be close. I think I can see them..."

He turns his head to look at me questioningly. With a sigh, I consent and break into a trot. We stretch our legs back out, which have grown used to the slow pace. The long grass tickles my underbelly. As we race along, ahead of us a dark shape begins to take form. First simply a mass, it begins to spread and paint itself into branches with stretch into the sky. The tree wave at us, beckoning us to hurry. The sight of them give me a burst of speed.

A slight breeze blowing into my fur, the grass swishing around my flying paws, the sunshine beaming down: suddenly, I feel wonderful. For a moment I can let slip the fact that for the next three days I'll be fighting for my life. I can simply be happy and free, and sometimes, all you need is a moment to be just that. No matter what is coming ahead, everyone needs a little escape now and again.

A laugh bubbles up from my throat and I turn my head to look back at Chet. He snorts at my behavior, but quickens his pace so that we are running next to each other. We meet each other stride for stride, and I revel in the gleam held so carefully by his eyes. He deserves this moment of elation. I'm glad that I can be there to share in it with him.

The trees soon close over us, offering shade from the bright sun. We ease off our pace, coming back to a walk. The leave-strewn floor in cool and comforting to my paws. Birds chirp joyously from the branches surrounding us.

Ahead, I can see the break in the trees. I pull ahead of Chet, anticipating finally being able to settle, even though it may not be for long. As the trees fade away behind me, ahead opens up into a lake, surrounded by forest. It shimmers bright blue underneath the golden light.

"Let's get something to drink," Chet states from behind me, startling me a bit. "Then, we'll continue to the spot I've thought of. It's not much further."

"Sounds good to me!" I call back as I race down a slope and towards the water. Sliding to a stop at the edge, I bury my muzzle in it. I don't think water has ever tasted so good in my life. So fresh, so cool: I simply couldn't get enough! Chet slid next to me, gulping it in just as I was.

Finally, after just having let my muzzle rest in the pool for a while, I pull it out and wait for Chet to finish. He looks at me, breathing a deep sigh. I nod; I understood.

"Well, should we continue?" he asks, almost regretfully.

"We probably should," I agree. He dips his head and begins to lead me to where we'll be spending the night. A question arises in my head. "How close are we to the border?"

I try to make it sound casual, but he knows me to well to try and slip that past him. "We're not super close," he comments. "We'll be okay." I just take a deep breath and hope that he's right.

We enter into the forest a little farther along the lake. This strip is quite short, and we are quickly out of the other side. A small field separates us from the beginnings of small, rocky hills. Chet studies it with intense eyes.

"This is where I was thinking of resting," he tells me. "We can find a cave, and hide out here."

The path is a bit hard on my pads, but manageable. It's not too steep, but after so much traveling, the uphill climb and unevenness begin to take its toll on me. Luckily, we don't climb for too long before he detours onto a flat, side trail. We take that along and arrive at a large rock. The pass around it is very narrow.

"Be careful," Chet warns before starting forward.

I try not to look at the drop that would await a fall as I make my way around. Safely on the other side, I find it's a dead end. But, on the other side of the rock in a cave. Chet slowly makes his way forward and into the cave, muscles tensed. I'm ready to flee or fight on the slightest initiation, but no such arrives. His head pokes back out.

"It's good."

"Perfect," I comment, relief pooling into my tired and achy limbs.

I stalk inside, the cool shade adding to my happiness. Chet and I both settle down near the back, deep sighs escaping both of us. I snort with laughter and Chet's eyes smile at me.

"So," I start after a moment, "what now?"

"Well," Chet begins, pausing for a moment. "I've been thinking up a plan."

A paw nuzzles at my shoulder gently, and warm breath stirs my whiskers. "Wake up, Little Blue," Chet whispers. "It's time to keep moving."

My eyes flicker open. I can barely tell where he is in the darkness, save for the faint glow of his eyes. My limbs fight in protest as I stand, but with a little bit of persuading, they oblige. I follow him silently, almost as if I was his shadow, out of the cave. The moon glints at us from its position high in the sky.

The night is clear and crisp as we step out into it. The air runs up and down and across my body with icy tendrils that send a shiver rippling down my spine. I find it even more difficult to navigate the rocky path in the dark, even though I am now rested. The small ledge around the boulder is the worst. All I can do is hope that I'm setting my paw down in the right place.

We climb down the rocky hill and I'm silently thankful when we reach the grassy ground again. Chet in the lead, we stride opposite the direction we came, between the rocky hills and the forest that surrounds the lake. Stars glint down at us from above, winking and waving brightly against their dark canvas.

Our paws make no sound on the soft earth. The air doesn't move, except for our breath which slightly disturbs it. It's so quiet, so calm. Yet, it has me on edge. I almost ache for some noise to be made. Last night traveling wasn't as bad, it was only the prisoners. Now, the Maligni are on the loose and thirsting for blood. I now understand being afraid of monsters in the dark.

My stomach is turning and twisting itself into intricate knots. My muscles are so tense that I'm going to wear myself out quick if I keep this up, but it's hard not to knowing that someone could be hiding in any and every shadow. It's worse when you know they want to kill you.

I start at every little noise: a cracking twig, the rustle of leaves. I'm thinking about taking back my wish for noises. My eyes dart wildly about, looking for a hint of anything, anyone, who might be out there. Yet, all I can make out is Chet in front of me. Even he isn't too clear.

I try to let my mind wander. We'll be fine; Chet promised that we'd be okay. His plan sounds like a good one too. I can't imagine what this would be like if I didn't have him on my team. For one thing, I'd probably be dead. I'm glad to have him.

As I was attempting to distract myself, I hadn't realized that Chet had been slowing, I'd just been following him subconsciously. I look at him curiously and open my mouth to ask what's going on when his tail flicks over my mouth. I can feel the tension in the air and my heart beat rapidly takes off without me. I hope nobody can hear it; to me, it's the loudest thing I've ever heard.

A snarl rips through the air and Chet is swiped off his feet, sent flying across the dirt. I jump backwards in shock, a scream ripping from my throat. The cat turns towards me, and I can see the long claws glinting in the moonlight. I tense my muscles, ready when I need to be.

Chet leaps out of the corner of my eye, tackling the attacker. Hisses and growls shatter the previous silence. The cats wrestle and squirm, each fighting to get position. I don't know what to do. Blood sprays from the tangle, landing on the ground at my feet.

The cat pins Chet and I bunch my muscles to leap in and help. Chet throws that cat off of him before I have the chance, though. He has the attacker pinned now, although he's struggling quite hard to get free.

"Go!" He calls back to me, but I'm frozen. I couldn't move away from the scene if I tried.

Chet is thrown and I can see the faint sheen of wetness clinging to his pelt. He pulls himself back to his feet and meets the cat head on. They fling sharp blows at each other, but in the darkness, it's hard to keep up. I wince at the sound of a well-aimed strike hitting its mark.

Both cats are thrown back a bit, stumbling but managing to keep their balance. Chet finds his first and jumps at the other, getting position again.

"Lucille, go!" he shouts in a strained cry, pleading taking control of his voice. "Please, Little Blue!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming! And sorry for the cliffhanger, but... I love cliffhangers! Mwahahaha

Anywho, I hope you all enjoy Chapter Ten!

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

I run. The only thing that fills my head is Chet's pleads, so loudly that everything else is blocked out. I do not know where I am going, but at this moment, I don't care. I don't know anything except that Chet told me to run. And for him, I would.

My heart beat is trying to overtake out the sound of his cries. They replay over and over in my head, his eyes burning into mine. Time seemed to freeze in that moment, and I know it will be stuck in my memory forever. It will never leave me alone again.

I find myself back at the cave in which we had spent the previous night. It seems like so long ago that I was here. Moons ago Chet woke me up to continue moving, put his plan into action. So much had happened since then, but really, not much had happened at all. Yet, to me, it felt like the world had caved in during this time.

I'm not sure how I avoid falling off the narrow passage way around the boulder. My eyes are blocked out by Chet's face. "Please, Little Blue!" It is seared into my head, into my heart.

When I get inside, all I can do is stand there in shock. I am suddenly empty. The feeling is just about more than I can bear. I need something, anything, even the constant replaying of Chet. Something to take away this hollowness. I regret this almost instantly as everything suddenly throws itself onto me at once.

I break down.

Shaking, sobs racking my body, I squirm against the cool stone. How could I do such a thing? I left Chet alone to fend for himself! He never would have left me behind, and now I had done so to him. After all he had done for me, I repay him in this way. I am sickened by myself.

I am a coward. I am nothing compared to Chet, just a piece of dirt trailing in the midst of his shadow. Hot anger burns in the pit of my stomach– how could I be so stupid? I crave to slit open my own neck. It's what I deserve, but it will solve nothing. So, I'll punish myself by having to live with this feeling – this awful, terrible feeling – that encases my entire body. How could I have just run away?

I sink to the ground, my anger replaced with pure depression. A lump forms in my throat; I struggle to force it down, but it remains. I just want out! I don't want to play any more! This game needs to end. No, this is no longer a game. It is a foul scheme that's come from the abhorrent depths of Maxim's mind.

Exhaustion all but overwhelms me. My eyes sting and my head feels so heavy I'm not sure how much longer I can hold it up. It feels as though I've been awake for days on end, although the moon has barely shifted in the night sky. The stars still shine down at me from above.

A story comes to my mind, the story that Chet told me just yesterday. That seems like so long ago. I move to the mouth of the cave, eyes watching the sky. Have any new stars appeared? Is Chet up there, in that large expanse, watching over me, hating me for leaving, for running away? Oh, Chet.

I stumble back inside the cave; I just need an escape from all of this. Lying down, I hear his words one last time before sleep overtakes me.

Birdsong gleefully greets me when I awake. The air is considerably warmer than it was when I fell asleep, and sunshine pours into the cave. Standing, stretching, I make my way towards the entrance. The sun is high in the sky.

Everything has a bit of a surreal sense to it. My head just can't seem to grasp what has happened, although from the heaviness of my heart, it knows. It's just avoiding the inevitable for as long as possible, although I'm not sure how much longer I can stand it doing so.

Whatever has happened, I must find out. This not knowing could just about be the end of me. Surely he lived. He had to have. He promised me that he'd keep me safe, and he can't do that if he's dead, now can he? So he had to have lived. I'm sure of it.

I'm not sure what to do. Do I dare venture outside in broad daylight and by myself? I could be the perfect meal for a predator whose nearby. Yet, what else can I do? I can't stay in here forever, or they'll find me. A groan echoes from my stomach, reminding me I'm going to need some food shortly, too.

Looking out, I try to think of a plan. Maybe, I should try to carry out the one Chet and I had previously come up with. A picture of myself doing so and finding him there comes to me, and I can't help but feel that that is the way to go. And, on the way, I can check out the battle sight and see what I can find. Chet might be there, injured and hoping I'd return to help him. Guilt squeezes my stomach with an iron fist.

As for enemies, Chet talked about climbing trees if we needed to. I've never climbed before, but he told me that he thought I'd be good at it. My size would help a lot, and I'm still strong enough to manage it. Maybe, I should try it out now, just so I've had some practice in case I need it later.

With my mind made up, I slowly exit from the cave. My eyes dart around me in every direction, but everything seems still and silent. A slight breeze in blowing, but I can catch no cat scent on it. I feel very much alone.

I make it down from the rocky landscape without problem. Still, I can sense no other cats around me. With a slight sigh of relief, I continue towards the trees. The woods has me a little more on edge as it offers more places for hiding, but I stay on the very outskirts of it, finding a large tree that looked fairly easy to climb.

Gripping as high up as I can with my front claws, I jump and grab on with my hind ones. Awkwardly, I make my way up to the first branch. Here, I pause and sit. That wasn't so bad. After a moment, I climb up to the next branch, and then the next, and before I know it, I'm fairly high up in the tree. A slight flutter of panic beats its wings in my stomach. Maybe I should have tried getting down from lower down before climbing this high.

Reaching downward, I dig in my claws. Very slowly, much more so than my assent, I begin to work my way down the tree, stopping on every branch to recollect myself. With a little time, I make it to the ground once more.

I decide that that is good enough for now and that I should continue on my way. Hopefully, I won't need to use this new-found skill anyhow, but it's always a useful one to know. Now, for some fresh-kill. The forest scents bathe my tongue and almost make me shiver in anticipation. After all of the rotten prey that I've eaten, fresh sounds heavenly.

I've never hunted before, another attempt at something new. Chet has tried to teach me how to, though, just in case we ever escaped. It can't be that hard.

I breath in deeply, drawing in the area surrounding me. Mouse dances across my tongue, and I strain to find it. Yet, I can't. I hiss in frustration. A leave crinkles behind me and I spin around with fear that someone is creeping up on me. Instead, I find the mouse who now is scurrying away. I chase after and leap to pounce on it. My paws hit the mark clumsily, but it's able to squirm from them and disappear. I huff in annoyance. So much for this being easy.

I raise my muzzle again, but nothing comes to me. Rolling my eyes at my luck, I creep deeper into the forest. It makes me stomach wriggle to have to go in farther, but I need something to eat. If only I wasn't alone; if only I had Chet with me.

I wander for a little ways, staying on path so that I'll be able to find my way back out. A young rabbit catches my eye and I pause. I think through Chet's words on hunting. One: keep quiet. Okay, that should be simple enough. Two: keep low and creep forward slowly; there's no rush. I get into position. Three: make sure your tail doesn't brush the ground, but keep it low at the same time. I raise my tail a bit, just in case. Four: keep your paw steps light. Five: wait until you're closer than you think you should be to pounce. And always keep your eyes on the target.

A deep, silent breath, and I start forward. One step, two steps: my whole body is rigid. I hold my breath as I begin to near the rabbit, but it doesn't seem to notice me. It's sitting under a fern leaf, naively sniffing at the ground. It doesn't even realize that I'm right behind it, about to take its life. I could be in the same position at any time during the next few days.

I get close enough to it that I'm scared to take another step. If I do, it will surely realize that I'm there! But, remembering Chet's words and hoping he's right, I take three more steps forward. Then, bunching up my muscles, I pounce.

I land my mark and bite into the warm flesh of its neck. Instantly, it goes limp. The fresh, wild flavor dances over my tongue as its blood fills my mouth. I did it! I let it drop to the ground, admiring my first ever catch. Chet would be so proud.

I finish it off in no time with quick, ravenous bites. Now, onto the battle sight. I'm almost reluctant to go, not wanting to see what awaits me. Yet, I could never stand not knowing, so I have to. It still doesn't make me want to any more, though.

Making my way out of the forest, I continue down the grassy stretch between it and the rocks. It looks different in the light, but I still can figure out where I am. It's approaching, and I take a few rapid, deep breathes to try and calm by writhing stomach.

When I get there, I simply just stop and stare.

All that's left is fur and blood.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please, keep the reviews coming! Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

Fright pools like lead into my stomach, my bones turning to stone. My heart is keeping pace with a hummingbird's wings, and I feel about ready to get sick. My head spins and my knees are weak. Terror consumes me and enables me to move. I am stuck staring at the remains of the fight and I can't help my trembling. I can't help the whine that escapes from my throat. I can't help the way the world seems to shift in and out of reality while I stand too helpless to do a single thing. Because, the truth of it all is: I'm scared.

I let my eyes flutter closed and take a few deep breathes. If he's not here, then he must be okay. The dead don't just wander off. Yet, the dread that hangs so tenaciously from my entire being has me worried. If he was truly okay, would I feel this way? If he's dead, it is all my fault.

With this realization sitting heavily upon my shoulders, I finally find the strength to move. I'm not sure why that did it, but it had an effect on me. Maybe, because if I let him die, I should at least attempt to keep myself alive, for him. It's what he wanted, to keep me alive. So, for him, I shall, or go down fighting.

Seeing as there is nothing else I can do with this mess, I head off past the sight. I'm awfully thirsty, and Chet had mentioned a stream up a little farther this way. As I pad along, I watch the sky. It's such a bright, jubilant blue. Fluffy, white clouds scuttle across its surface and the sun shines gloriously down onto the land. It's such a beautiful day, yet, to me, it is anything but. It is too much so for what has occurred, and that mars even the most gorgeous the world has to offer. Basically, it is just a big slap in the face.

I hear the stream babbling and cautiously approach the woods. I hope that it will be close to the outskirts, and my wish comes true. The faintly glittering surface is visible from the very trim. Quickly drawing in the surrounding scents, I catch nothing suspicious, and so I head in.

I relish in the cool water as it slides down my dry throat. I hadn't had anything to drink since our stop at the lake, and I had been in need of something. A deep breath, the reviving water, and the soft forest sounds: it is all slightly relaxing.

Or, at least until I hear the snap.

A twig, most likely, but it has my head up and ears alert. My whole body is tensed to run on the first sight of anything. Nothing catches my eyes, at first. But, there! A half of a face, one very bright blue eye that stares so intensely at me that it hinders me for a moment. Just a moment.

I take off. Flying back out of the forest, I check over my shoulder as I exit, but as far as I can tell, the cat didn't follow. That's strange; was it a prisoner? It didn't look like anyone I had ever seen before, and I would think I would remember eyes such as those, but there was a familiarity about them that almost comforted me.

I don't think I've ever been so confused in my life. Who was that cat?

A sudden anger strikes me. If my guess is right and he is just some ignorant Maligni cat, he could at least have the decency to attack me or give some sort of chase. Instead, he acted as though I was just a prisoner, and that he had nothing to worry about. I'd show him! He didn't seem much older than I was anyhow. Maybe that was why he didn't try anything, though. Maybe, he was scared. But, what did I care? I could revenge the attack on Chet, and having one less of them hanging around could never hurt.

I round back into the forest, a little farther down. I check yet again to make sure that I am downwind of the cat, which I am. My heart pounds in my stomach and my head and all of the places it isn't supposed to be. I work extra hard to keep my paw steps light; if he hears me, I could very well be dead in a flash.

My breathing has picked up pace, and I try to even it back out. I feel as though I've been walking forever, and have to be close to far enough now. I glance through the trees, trying to catch a glimpse of the cat. I can't see him. Have I gone too far?

I keep walking, just on the chance that my mind is just playing tricks. Then, I finally see just a sliver of him off to the side of my path. Finally! I keep going past him until he's out of sight, and then I double back so I'm coming from behind him, just off to the side.

He's still sitting in the same spot, staring at where I had been. What is he doing? I shake my head at the strange behavior – it must be a Maligni-thing. I'm close now, and feel as though I might explode. Oh, why did I decide to do this? But, escape now would be difficult, and I'm already this close. Chet – wherever you are – this one is for you.

I slide down, almost like I'm in a hunting stance. It feels much better to be the predator, than always worrying about becoming prey. I creep closer, step by step. My breath is almost caught in my throat because I'm trying so hard to have him not notice me. Finally, I can't take it any more. Racing forward, I lunge at him.

A gasp of surprise escapes from him as I tackle him to the ground. I'm on top of his back, pinning him down. That was easy! It was almost too easy. He never ever tried to fight back and now just lays there limply. I keep steady pressure on him, in case it's a trick, but still, nothing happens.

Flipping him over with ease, I stare straight into his eyes. So bright, so captivating: they make me feel... funny. It's almost uncomfortable to be met with his stare. Fear swirls within his eyes and I don't understand. I thought the Maligni cats were supposed to crave our blood, but this one cowers away from my attack! And I'm just an eight-month old she-cat and I'm barely bigger than a kit, too. His scent is strange, but not unrecognizable. I've smelled it on the new-comers before, but theirs' quickly fades into the musty, familiar scent of the prison. So, he's definitely a Maligni cat, but then why is he acting so strange?

His behavior annoys me. I wanted a fight, and then the cat I attack won't fight back! On a bold impulse, I rake my claws over his face, leaving marks across his cheek. They're not too deep, but blood still wells up in them instantly. He flinches, but otherwise doesn't react. This cat is so frustrating!

"Why won't you fight back?" I growl. It sounds weak and pretty pathetic, but I keep my face firm and serious. He looks into my eyes with his own.

"I don't want to fight," he states. I snort.

"Yeah, I got that. But, I do!"

I smack his face again, this time with sheathed claws, but still no reaction is brought forth. I snarl, but he just watches me with large eyes.

"I just want to find my dad," he confesses in a small voice.

This catches me by surprise. "Your dad?"

He nods earnestly. "Yeah. I haven't seen him since I was a kit. He's a prisoner, and I want to find him. I can reunited our family. I can keep him safe."

The yearning in this young tom's voice, the smooth pleading that rolls of his tongue, makes me believe in his story. There's always the chance that it's all fake, but it just doesn't seem possible. The expression in his eyes as he's telling me this, it makes me feel horrible. And here I was, wanting to attack him.

I slowly hop off of him, though I keep my muscles tensed, just in case. Yet, all he does is sit up and watch me curiously. I keep my face hard, so he can't know that his story got to me. Right now, I don't need him to have any weaknesses to hold over my head.

"What-what's your name?" the cat spits out in a rush. His gaze falls to the ground for a moment before raising to meet mine again.

"Lucille," I respond, trying to hide my smirk of amusement. "And yours?"

"Casimer," he chimes with a happy sort of confidence that makes my smirk fully appear.

I watch him for a moment, not saying anything. From everything I had heard and pictured, this was not what I was expecting. He was not the blood-thirsty, fight-loving Maligni cat like I thought they all would be. Instead, he's friendly and acts as though he has no care in the world that I'm a prisoner. He doesn't seem to care that his father is one either, like I thought most would.

"Well," I start, unsure what to say. "I hope your father is still alive."

I close my eyes for just a brief moment, reprimanding myself in my head. What a foolish thing to say! Casimer doesn't seem to mind, though. His eyes fill with clear laughter. I'm not sure how I feel about that. In some ways, I don't want him laughing at my idiocy. Then again, maybe I shouldn't care. This cat simply messes with my head, which I know I don't like.

"I hope so, too," he jokes, bringing me back. Taking a more serious note into his voice, he asks slowly, "Did you know a lot of the prisoners?"

"Some."

"Do you think you'd know my dad?" The hopefulness that vibrates through his voice makes me almost crave to say that I know who it is. Why? I'm not sure, and I don't think I like that he can make me feel that way.

"Maybe, but you'd have to tell me his name," I retort.

His eyes soften and for a moment, I'm not sure he heard me. His gaze drops to stare past my shoulder for a second, as if his father is standing right behind me. Maybe, in his mind, he is. Slowly, his eyes move up to mine. So much hope fills them that I'm afraid they are about to overflow.

Then, he says the name, and it falls soft and gently from his lips.

"Chet."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

Thank you for the reviews everyone! I enjoy them so much, keep 'em coming! Love hearing from all of you!

Also, since some of you have mentioned things such as that I should write a book (Swiftshadow2000 ;) ), I thought I should tell you all that I am currently working on turning The Hunt into a novel! The novel will have some changes, and the characters will be human, but the main characters (Lucille, Chet, Casimer, Mother, Elian, Beigh, ect.) will still all be there, and a lot of the main ideas will be the same or at least very similar. I'm very excited about this! I think writing this fanfic will help me a lot with writing the novel. If you think of things that would need to be improved upon in the book, let me know! Some things won't matter as they won't transfer over, but some will, so please share your thoughts. Characters, plot, whatever you think needs a little work. Anyway, sorry for my rambling, but I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

It is all I can do not to let my jaw drop open. Chet? Chet had a son? Thinking back, we had never talked about his family. I always assumed he must have someone, but never gave it too much thought. And here he was, Casimer, standing right in front of me: Chet's son! I never knew that he had a mate, let alone this! I check myself from staring at Casimer in wonder.

The guilt hits me next. It fully replaces the amazement and awe. If Chet died, I not only let down him, but his family. This cat wouldn't be so keen to not fight me if he knew what I had done. Why did I have to be so futile? Why did I run?

I drop my gaze. I cannot even look Casimer in the eyes after what I did to Chet, to him. Anger courses through my body. I hate myself! Why did I have to be such a stupid, little coward? I don't know how I'm going to continue living each day, knowing that I've possibly taken a life from another. And not just any other, but Chet, who helped raise me, and take care of me, and keep me safe. Without him, I would have died. And I repay him by running. I'm so stolid!

Casimer watches me with curious and worried eyes. I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I realize that my beating myself up will help no one.

"Did, did you know my father?" Casimer asked softly, although I can tell that he's already guessed the answer.

I nod. "He helped raise me, in the prison. My mother couldn't, so he took care of me." My voice is so stiff, choked up by everything. Casimer's eyes hold so much understanding, so much love for his father, that it almost makes me sick. They wouldn't look like that if he knew what I'd done.

"He was always doing that: helping everyone out. He would play with all of the kits, since many of their own fathers wouldn't. They all love him. Everyone always told me I had the best father in the whole of the Maligni," he trails off with a sad tone. I wish to tear out my heart.

I don't know what to say. How do I reply to something like that, when I've possibly helped be the cause of Chet's death? Oh, I feel so terrible. I can't believe myself. I almost just want to shout the truth to Casimer, see the rage overtake those eyes that are too much like Chet's, and have him kill me. That would be nice, but I can't do it. Not yet.

"What's it like- in the prison?" Casimer blurts out. My eyes immediately dart to his. We hold gazes for a second before both of us drop our eyes.

"Terrible."

He nods. We sit in silence, with only the chirping birds and the rustling leaves breaking it. We don't make eyes contact. It seems to stretch on forever and I fight for something to say. Yet, what is there to say? I just met this cat, who is supposed to be trying to kill me right now, but whose father has help raise me, and then whose father I have possibly killed. Common conversation is hard to come by in this situation. Finally, I cannot take it any longer.

"Chet and I were like a team in the prison," I start. His eyes move up to mine. "He helped take care of me and raise me, and he always used to joke that I helped keep him sane. When this whole game started, we were a team out here, too. We traveled together and worked together well. But then, we came across a Maligni cat. He attacked Chet." Casimer's eyes have grown wide, holding onto my face, catching each word as they fall from my lips. "Chet told me to run. I, I didn't know what to do, and he was begging me to leave. So, so I-I did," I struggle with those words. They don't want to come from my mouth, leave the safety of being known only by me. But now, they are out in the open. "I went back, but there was nothing left. I don't know..."

Casimer says nothing for a long time. I just sit, eyes on my paws, vulnerable to the world. Whatever he says or does, I deserve it. I deserve to be screamed at and beaten and bruised. I deserve it all.

When he finally speaks, it is in a soft, broken voice. "You left him?"

This is worse than if he had shouted. Hearing him so hurt, it makes me feel like a monster. I nod, slowly and sadly.

"Yeah."

A small fire lights up his eyes.

"How could you?" He asks, voice sharper now. "How could you just leave him to die?"

I dip my head and take it like I should. Yet, I can't help but think back to that moment. I remember Chet shouting at me to leave. How could I have not? The pleading in his voice; it only showed how closely these two were related. Although Chet didn't use it much, and Casimer seems to harness it well, they both had it. It's almost like a power of their voice, of their words. And in that moment, Chet had unleashed it onto me, and there was no way that I wouldn't have been able to follow what it said.

"You didn't hear him," I reply. "You didn't hear him begging me to leave."

A sort of peace comes to me. I still wish I had stayed to help, but that's not what Chet wanted. He knew the consequences of sending me off, and of letting me stay. Yet, he told me to go, he had urged me to. Maybe it wasn't as much of my fault as I blamed myself for.

"He was always able to make you believe whatever he said if he wanted to," Casimer mentioned, reminiscing. His voice was still hard, but he seemed to have calmed down.

"I can tell you're his son," I comment without thinking. My ears burn after I say it.

His eyes smile and he catches my gaze, holding onto it. "Yeah, I've heard that a lot."

For a moment, I'm almost frozen. I don't know what to say or do or even what to think. I can't do anything, when he has his eyes on me. Finally, I tear my gaze away.

"I bet you have," I reply idiotically. He nods, dropping his eyes as well, now. "You know, I couldn't have had a better cat with me in the prison.

"Chet's pretty amazing, isn't he?"

"Have you missed him a lot?" I question.

"Every day."

We take another few moments in silence. I think back to Chet and all of the wonderful moments we shared together. I almost feel selfish, taking him as my own when Casimer was up there, missing his father so much. But, what could I have done about it? At least he was free.

"Did Chet used to tell you stories?" I ask suddenly. A soft snort, barely a breath, comes from Casimer.

"Yes. He told them to all of the kits. We all loved his stories."

"He told me stories, too. One of my favorites was about the stars, and how they are really the cats we loved who have died and are now watching over us."

"He told that to me, too," Casimer chuckles happily, all of the tension, anger, and sadness gone from earlier. "They are the light of the souls of the dead cats. They are hidden by the night, watching over us as we sleep. But then, when the morning comes, they must shut out their light as they must not be seen."

"And that is why the stars disappear each morning," we finish together.

The fire has died out of his eyes, replaced by a bright, bubbly blue. They are so much like Chet's: so expressive, and unforgettable, and hard to get away from. They smile at me giddily and I can't help a snort of amusement. It's so familiar.

"Chet has to be okay. He's a great fighter," Casimer comments, although he doesn't sound too sure. It's like he's trying to persuade himself of this and much as me. "He taught me how to fight. Well, so did Delmer, but I always thought Chet was better."

I didn't have any clue who Delmer was, but decided not to bring up the fact. "He taught me how to fight, too."

Casimer watches me for a moment. "Do you think he was better than the cat who attacked him?"

I crave to just say yes, to reassure him that Chet had to have won. Yet, I cannot bring myself to do it. I cannot look into those eyes and lie.

"They were evenly matched," I respond. Casimer sighs.

"Chet had to have won," he repeats. I don't say anything. I'm not sure if I could have picked out the winner. I'm not sure that I can state that Chet had to have won.

I'm not sure he's alive.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **

Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"So, what now?" Casimer questions, looking at me with modest interest.

"I don't know," I reply with a bit of exasperation. What is he expecting? We should probably just split on our ways soon so that we aren't found. Staying in one place for too long isn't a good plan, and if we are caught together, the consequences could be dire for both of us.

"Well, we should probably come up with a plan."

"A plan? Why do we need a plan?"

He meets my sharp stare with a look of confusion. I swear, I do not understand this cat one bit. I can see the resemblance to Chet, but in some ways, they seem nothing alike.

"I-I thought we'd be working together from now on," he mumbles softly, almost with embarrassment. He quickly adds, "You know, to find Chet?"

A prisoner, working together with a Maligni cat? Well, that would definitely be a twist to Maxim's little game. In some way, I like the thought of defying his intentions like this, but I'm not too sure I want to be working with Casimer. I don't know my reasoning entirely, I just... I get a funny feeling from him, and I'm not sure that it's a good one.

He watches me patiently while I sort out my thoughts, but I can see the worry beginning to filter through his eyes. It instantly makes me feel sorry for how I'm acting. "Oh," I state. I feel moronic, but it is all I can manage at the moment.

"If you don't want to, we don't have to," he rambles off quickly, as though he had been planning the words while waiting for me to speak. "I just thought, I just assumed that..." he trails off.

There's an awkward pause. "Oh, um, yeah, that's fine. We can do that," I finally spit out, stumbling over my words as if they are too big to fall out of my mouth. I can see the sigh of relief leave his body. I'm still not too sure about this, but what harm can it bring?

"I have a plan to see if Chet is still alive," he tells me, which instantly attracts my attention. Seeing this, he continues on more strongly. "All of the dead cats are being brought back to the cavern. So, if we can just get back there, we can check to see if Chet's there. If he's not, there is a pretty good chance that he's not dead."

I can see many flaws with the plan, but don't want to point them all out to Casimer right now. He looks proud with himself for coming up with this plan so that he can find out if his father is still alive or not. At least with my mother I could assume that she'd probably end up dead. And I could know that that was what she wanted, which made it a little, tiny bit easier. A fresh wave of sorrow washes over me – both for Casimer and for myself. It was the least I could do to help the poor young tom find out if his father was still alive, and then I could find out too if my worst thoughts were to be confirmed.

"How are we just going to sneak back there without someone noticing us, or at least, noticing me?" I challenge. It was the biggest problem I could find. His chest puffs out a bit as he already has the answer sitting ready on his tongue.

"A lot of the cats are gone from the cavern, out patrolling the boarders. The ones left are mostly those who do not like Maxim as leader, and do not agree with this game of his. They won't turn us in, and a lot are friends of my mother and I. Besides, I'm a Maligni cat, so I'm allowed there. They might not pay you any attention if you're with me."

I nod, still not one hundred percent sold. Yet, at some point I just have to give in and say that it is good enough. Since the fight from before has more than left me, I'm ready to do just that.

"Sounds good, Casimer," I assure him. His bright blue eyes, if possible, glow a little more.

"So should we get going, then?" he asks. I dip my head.

"Yeah, let's get going."

I feel almost a reluctance to be going to the Maligni cavern. I can feel it weighing down my paws. I'm not sure if it is just exhaustion, or if my body is trying to warn me of some sort of danger that is there, or if I just don't want to know the final outcome on Chet. Truthfully, it is probably a combination of all three.

We travel in silence, only the rustling wind for background noise. The sky has grown overcast with dark gray clouds and rain taints the breeze. Whenever it would rain while we were back in the prison, it would bring a bit of freshness into the cavern, which was always welcome compared to the musty dryness that it usually was filled with. Casimer, as if sensing my thoughts, glances up at the sky as well.

"Rain soon," he comments.

"Yeah."

We grow quiet again. He leads, and I walk at his flank. We walk in the trees, although from where we are, the edge of the forest is visible. Just in case we need to make a run for it.

"Are there a lot of cats in the Maligni?" I inquire. Casimer glances back at me and nods enthusiastically.

"There are a lot," he states. "So many, I don't even know all of their names!"

I'm slightly surprised at this. I always thought that it would be only the best cats that Maxim could find. If there are that many... well, maybe that's part of the intent of The Hunt. I give a low, almost silent, hiss.

"How does Maxim keep track of them all, then? Wouldn't he have trouble making sure they are all following every law?"

"We each are in a section with a leader. The leaders are Maxim's closest cats. They keep us in control, and report anything to him or to Delmer."

Sections, leaders... Maxim really must have thought this whole scheme out well. I had been joking, but this was really serious. He would not let any cat get out of way of his power and control. He had everyone trapped, not just the prisoners. In a way, we all were prisoners to his reign.

"Delmer?" I ask, confused. I had never heard the name before.

"He's Maxim's second. Or, as he likes to say, his 'right hand man'," Caismer informs me, rolling his eyes. I chuckle, remembering when I saw Delmer, back at the start of The Hunt. I wouldn't have wanted to mess with him – of course Maxim would choose him as his second. He added even more of an intimidation factor.

As we amble on through the forest, ears always perked for outside noises, we continue to chat with each other. A gentle rain begins to fall from the clouds: hard enough to get everything wet, but not enough to drown us. Casimer glances back at me, a mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes.

With a weak growl he spins around and tackles me to the ground. I almost yelp in surprise, instead issuing just a squeak. We wrestle around on the ground that grows muddier with every passing minute. He got the advantage, and I fight hard to try to gain back ground. We slip and slide and our amusement fills the air. All of our caution is thrown to the wind.

Finally, our struggle ends with Casimer coming out on top. He pins me down hard and stares down straight into my eyes. Laughter fills them to the brim and I can't help but to feel light and lively. Maybe deciding to team up with Casimer wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Casimer hops off of me and sends me an almost shy, sideways glance. My whiskers twitch with amusement. Seeing this, a purr escapes from his throat. His eyes hold mine for just a moment, a sly gleam to them that makes me curious. Before I can say anything, he takes off.

"Catch me if you can!" he calls back.

I start off after him, but I have a bad feeling about it as we are racing along. It's too dangerous. With cats who want to kill us on the prowl, the last thing we need to do is bring more attention to ourselves. Racing headlong into the unknown isn't the best plan either.

"Wait, Casimer, stop," I try to call towards him. He slows, shooting a questioning glance back at me.

I open my mouth to speak, but the words freeze to my tongue.

Out of the bushes in front of Casimer, stalks a lithe, silvery gray tom. His eyes openly mock us. A snarl is fixed onto his lips, excitement clinging to every part of his body. Just like a predator who has closed down upon his prey.

"Well, well, well – what do we have here?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

Thank you for the reviews, and thank you in particular to Swiftehstar, who caught a mistake. At the very end of Chapter Twelve, when Casimer and Lucille were talking about Chet and how he taught each of them to fight. Casimer mentions that 'Delmer' also helped him, and that was wrong. Jasper is the cat who actually helped him, I wrote the wrong name. Just FYI for those of you who were confused.

Enjoy Chapter Fourteen, and let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

"Aspen!" Casimer blurts in surprise.

The silvery-gray tom stares at him with narrowed green eyes. Casimer drops his gaze to his paws and quickly grows silent. My own heart is pounding so hard in my chest I think it might soon break through the skin.

"Your Chet's kit, aren't you?" Aspen hisses. Casimer only nods in reply. "Is that why you're hanging out with this pretty little prison kitty?" The way he looks at me as he says this makes me want to throw up – it's revolting.

"Yes, I am Chet's son," Casimer tells him proudly, a confident air to his voice. "But, this prisoner, I have captured. She is not helping me in anyway. The creature probably couldn't anyways," he growls, snorting afterward at his joke. I thought it was fairly convincing; Aspen doesn't seem to.

"We are not supposed to be _capturing_ the prisoners," Aspen spits. "They deserve to be killed, and that it exactly what we must do. Merely capturing them is for weaklings, and the new Maligni can have none that are weak."

I watch Casimer in fearful hope. He seems to be quite good with speaking; hopefully he can get us out of this mess. I can tell, though, that he is worried. I'm not sure Aspen would be able to tell, but I definitely can. It is too much like Chet for me not to notice. The way his muscles tense, ears constantly swivel around, tail slightly swishes back and forth.

"Alright, sorry. I'll take care of her," Casimer promises. I breathe a silent sigh of relief. Good thing I have Casimer with me!

"Yes, you will," Aspen states, a sick grin beginning to twist his face. It makes my stomach drop. "Right now. Or, I can always just kill you both..."

"No, no, I can do it," Casimer interrupts.

He turns to face me, and without meeting my eyes, pounces.

We roll away from Aspen and for a second I think that his intention must be to run. He says nothing, though. We scrabble until he finally pins me down. I stare up at him and fear pounds on every inch of my body. I swear my heart might just stop beating. I can barely breathe.

He bats at my face with sheathed claws. I fight back and bit and send us writhing together again. I'm not sure what to do.

"Make it seem real!" Casimer whispers into my ear.

We both fight hard enough to make it seem so, but equally as well. Aspen seems to be growing impatient, his claws unsheathing and sheathing, creating divots in the dirt. I make brief eye contact with Casimer and flick my eyes in Aspen's direction. His head gives a very subtle nod.

"Roll close to him, then I'll both attack. Play along for now."

Adrenaline is coursing violently throughout my body. This could go one of two ways, and this time, I will make sure that we both get out of this mess alive and safe. I can't run again. By helping keep Casimer alive, maybe I can repay Chet an ounce. I am too much in his debt to ever fully repay him, but this at least is something I can offer.

Casimer finally pins me down and stares into my eyes. His hold is loose enough for me to flip him off with my hind legs. I lunge upwards and try to pin him down, but he hooks my feet from underneath me and we begin our rolling again.

This time, we roll towards Aspen. He watches us with mild interest, more annoyance than anything. My heart is slowly rising into my throat and clogging my airways. Oh, how this needs to work! Aspen doesn't seem to expect anything, but you can never be too sure.

We are quite close to Aspen now. Suddenly, Casimer takes me by surprise and harshly pins me down. I gasp, which seems to be to Aspen's entertainment, as a little bit of a smirk creeps onto his face. He is quite sickening, truthfully; much more of what I expected from a Maligni cat.

Casimer swipes forcefully at my face. He pulls away enough at the last second that it doesn't do much damage, but there is still a sting left behind from his claws. Blood immediately wells up in the wound. From what I can tell, it's not very deep. Just enough to make Aspen believe that he really is trying to kill me.

Casimer rears up on his hind paws, claws out and ready to crash down into me. A growl tears from his throat and for a second, my heart skips a beat. He really is playing his part well. I trust him though, although maybe I shouldn't. He is a Maligni cat after all, but he is also Chet's son, and I think that overrules.

Suddenly, Casimer leaps and twists toward Aspen. The large cat doesn't even have time to react before Casimer crashes into him. Claws digging into his chest, Casimer pins Aspen down. Although, it is not for long. The older tom, recovering from his surprise, brings his hind paws up under Casimer's belly and flings him off with a very rapid movement. In barely the blink of an eyes, he's on his paws and heading towards Casimer, who has just hit the ground hard. For a second, he doesn't move.

Come on, Casimer! But, my hope is in vain, as the second he takes is one too long. Aspen flies through the air, long claws out and ready to land their mark. Casimer, somewhat recovered, brings up a hind paw and slashes it along Aspen's stomach. The hit deters Aspen's path. He lands on his feet, but stumbles away from Casimer.

The time it takes him to regain balance gives Casimer enough time to rise. I can tell that he's breathing hard – his hit must have knocked the wind out of him. Yet, a determination fills his eyes with blue fire. From the looks of it, he has some of Chet's fighting spirit living within him, too.

Casimer and Aspen face each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. I can't just sit on the sidelines this time and watch. So, I suddenly charge forward and jump into Aspen's side. Too focused on Casimer, he didn't see me until it was too late. We both fall to the ground, but on the way he swings out with a front claw and catches the top of my neck.

When we land, I roll quickly away from him. Casimer leaps toward him, but he's up too fast and slashes at Casimer. Aspen connects his claws to Casimer's jaw, but Casimer also gets a swipe at Aspen's shoulder. Up now myself, I lunge towards Aspen as soon as Casimer is past.

Using his speed, he darts out of my path. I land, but have no time for anything else before he has delivered a large blow to my right hindquarter. The force of the strike sends me skidding across the dirt. I'm surprised by the sting from the wound, and the blood that is already making my fur feel warm and sticky. I don't have much time to ponder about it, though.

Casimer and Aspen are batting at each other. Casimer seems to hold up fairly well against him. The one thing that Casimer lacks to hold up to is Aspen's speed, which he acts strongly upon. Faking a blow upwards, he drops and swings out to catch Casimer's paws before he has barely reacted at all. Casimer crashes to the ground, and Aspen deals a hard blow to his head.

I bowl into him at this point, knocking him away from Casimer. I leap away afterward so as not to get stuck too close. He's a better fighter than I am, and I know he could out power me easily, so I have to get away quickly so he doesn't get the chance.

Now, Casimer and I are side by side. Aspen doesn't seem to mind, having the same coolly confident look etched onto his face in the form of a scarce smirk. Casimer takes a step close beside me so that our fur brushes. Then, he lunges up and at Aspen.

As he does, I dive for his paws. He rears up to swipe at Casimer, so I slide underneath his belly and dig my claws into his left hind leg. I bite down hard, which makes him growl in pain and he kicks out at me, ripping his leg from my mouth and connecting painfully with my face.

The blow sends me to the ground, and for a moment, I don't move. When I do, it's too slowly, but Casimer has Aspen distracted. Shaking the slight cloudiness that clings to me, I leap onto Aspen's back. For a split second, his attention is diverted; that's all the time that Casimer needs. He slips around him and bowls into his shoulder. I jump off of Aspen onto the other side as he crashes to the ground. Casimer follows him, pinning him down with a strong hold. This time, it is too great, and Aspen cannot fight his way out. He struggles for a moment, but realizing his defeat, lays still.

"Well, Aspen, it looks like you lost," Casimer hisses into his face. Aspen says nothing, but stares up at him with a loathing that frankly frightens me very much. "But, I will let you go, if you promise not to say anything, and to leave us alone. I don't want to shed any more blood."

"That is not the way the Maligni fight!" Aspen spits, anger billowing up in his eyes. "I will die because I lost, or I can kill you instead!"

He struggles again and my heart skips a beat as I think Casimer has loosened his hold. He manages to keep Aspen down, though, and finally the tom stops again. Casimer tries to stare down at him menacingly, but it doesn't work as well as he probably would've liked with his friendly features.

"I'm giving you once last chance," he warns.

Aspen snorts. "You couldn't kill me."

A growl precedes it. I watch, and my jaw drops open, but I don't believe it has really happened at first. It couldn't have, could it? Yet, I saw it with my own eyes. Casimer lunges down and sinks his teeth into Aspen's neck. I can see the surprise flare in the tom's eyes. Then, his body gives a slight jerk, and they fade. Glossed-over, they stare towards the sky. Blood drips from Casimer's mouth and pools out of the wound he left. He climbs off of Aspen, and then just stands there, staring at him. Neither of us say anything.

"Casimer," I finally whisper. It is all I can utter, and I cannot say it louder than just a breath. His eyes slowly move up to meet mine. They seem dazed, confused, and slightly scared. I move around to him and stand next to him, letting our fur brush. He leans into me.

"I-I-I," he stutters, voice tight.

"Shhh, it will be okay," I promise, closing my eyes for a brief moment. "Come on, let's leave." He meets my eyes again and holds my gaze for what feels like a moon, but is truthfully only a few seconds. My heart throbs in my chest, and my throat seems to grow a little smaller. Finally, he nods and breaks the contact. I let out a deep breath.

Then, we leave – away from this confusion and mess.

We walk in silence.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

Ohmygosh... I'm so sorry guys! I haven't updated in forever! So sorry! Thank you for the reviews, though!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:**

There it is. It looms in front of us menacingly, bearing down upon us two. Gigantic, the towering rock stretches up to scratch the sky. An expansive stone platform juts out in front of the vast opening, that I would guess serves as a main entrance. My stomach twists violently at the sight of what awaits.

Scattered across the far side of the shelf were cats – dead cats.

I honestly feel sick to my stomach and my legs are just about give out. I stumble to keep my balance. My eyes are quickly adverted from the scene. I don't understand. I truly don't – not any of it. It is just another sick idea of Maxim's. Maybe having those who have been killed outside of his own cats' home reminds them of the consequences. He disgusts me.

This game that he has concocted – no, it's not a game. A game is for fun competition, and this is nothing of the sort. This is pure evil. It was devised in the shadowy depths of Maxim's mind, with no intent of it being simply "for fun".

Finally, I am able to catch my breath again. Casimer is watching me, a touch of worry evident on his face. "I'm sorry – I should have warned you – I didn't even think to..." I take a deep breath.

"It-it's fine. I'll be fine; it just surprised me is all," I reply, fighting to keep my voice steady. It's an uphill battle.

"There's a- a lot more than... before," Casimer admits slowly. I can tell that he's startled by it as well. I nod; there's nothing to say.

There's a moment of silence where neither of us are sure of what to do or say. I give a quick glance back to the shelf, and almost immediately regret it. How many cats that I know are up there? There's so many of them: I have to know quite a few. Unless us prisoners are really taking out all of Maxim's cats. It's a sad day when your own joke doesn't even make you chuckle.

"Should we go up?" Casimer questions, breaking into my thoughts.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's go up," I respond, my voice a bit stronger now. He nods and starts heading towards the trail that leads up to the shelf.

I follow closely behind. We walk at a leisurely pace. Each of us wants to find out what is awaiting us at the top, but at the same time, neither of us do. If Chet isn't there, it will be fine, but if he is... I don't even want to think about that. He has to be okay.

My surroundings have seemed to fade out. The beating of my heart has grown more and more silent, seemingly far away, as if I am outside of my own body. My own breathing sounds ragged and harsh and quick, and it is the only thing that fills my head. At the same time, I feel like I cannot breath. Every shaky step is bringing me closer and closer to a truth that I'm not sure I want to find out.

At the top of the slope, Casimer pauses. I hesitate, but he beckons me to come up beside him. After a moment more, I can't stand it. I need someone else to lean on. Sometimes, you can't face things by yourself – this is one of those times.

I try to be brave and look towards the cats, but it was a bad idea. Immediately I start shivering, and with a small squeak, I turn and bury my nose into Casimer's shoulder. I feel completely and utterly foolish, but at this moment, I don't really care. If Casimer minds, he doesn't show it.

"Are you ready?"

His voice is simply a whisper, warm against my ear fur. He's so close, and it is making me uncomfortable. I squirm a step away and nod, partly just to get away from this moment. I feel strange, and I'm not sure if it's the knowledge of what I'm about to face, or if it's something else.

His eyes are so soft as they watch me, but still so intense – just like Chet's. For a moment, I hold his gaze, unable to look away from the familiarity. But, it hurts to look into those eyes. It grips my heart with sharpened claws and won't let it go. I need Chet to be okay. Please, oh please, let him be okay.

Finally, I turn towards the far side of the shelf. Without a glance back at Casimer, I begin to make my way forward. My heart pounds loudly inside of my head. I grow closer and closer. Cat's faces begin to grow clear, and I begin to recognize some. Every time I notice a prisoner I've seen before, my entire body freezes: my breath catches  
in my throat, my muscles tense, my heart skips a beat. It is one of the most awful experiences in the entire world.

A gasp burns a path through my throat. The ground dips from under my paws and the world feels like it's swaying. My mind is blank and constricted. I'm racing forward, but cannot sense the ground under my paws, or recognize the faces that I'm passing by. All I see is one.

It obscures my vision; it becomes all that I know. As I draw near, I stumble, falling into a heap in front of the still form. My stomach is squeezing inward so hard that it hurts. My breathing is short and rapid and I'm frightened that it will suddenly stop. My entire world feels like it is simply a small flame, trying to survive through a wind storm. Sobs rack my entire body.

Casimer ambles up beside me; I can feel his gaze burning into my fur. He stands just close enough so that the tip of his pelt brushes mine. I don't look up. I don't move. I don't do anything. I just lay still and whine. I cry over the game. I complain about the unfairness of life. I lament the terrible cruelty. I whimper over my loss.

I speak no words, but my heart has laid everything out. I am surrounded by death, the very being of it chokes out my breath. The urge to give up fights with me, pounding me again and again with claws that I cannot escape. Maxim holds me down, pinning to the ground so that I have to marvel at all he has done, all he will do, although he is nowhere near. I am drowning in my own tears.

"Shhh, Lucille," Casimer croaks, his voice soft and slightly high-pitched. "Please, look at me."

And I do. It's like the simplicity of just hearing his voice chased off all of the evils that were pursuing me. I meet his bright blue gaze, but immediately shift so that I'm looking just past it. Looking straight into his eyes... it bothers me.

"What's wrong?" he questions, worry evident in his voice. I starts to bring me back, soothe me, rescue me.

I cannot speak; my voice has left me. Instead, I simply flash my eyes towards the figure that lies in front of us. He understands, and touches his nose softly to my ear.

"I'm sorry, Lucille," he whispers.

Some of my strength is returning and I hike myself up into a sitting position. Now, I get a good look at the skinny, brown tabby she-cat. The white on her muzzle is dusty, and that on her chest is smeared with dirt and blood. Mother looks so calm, now; nothing more can hurt her. She finally got what she had always craved. I just wish she had never wanted it in the first place.

"M-my-my mother," I choke out, eyes flashing to Casimer for a brief second. He nods encouragingly. I take a deep shaky breath and acknowledge the tom that lies next to her. He is not much bigger than Casimer, himself. "El-ian, my bro-ther," I tell him, slightly ashamed of the hiccups that make my voice choppy.

"Oh, Lucille..." Casimer begins, but he seems to not know what to say. In some ways, I'm glad. There is nothing to say, anyway.

I don't point him out to Casimer, but my heart gives a last tug for the cat lying on the other side of my mother – Scar. He looks so peaceful in death, almost a tad bit happy. I try to imagine him frisking through flowery fields with his lost love and it almost brings a smile to my face. Almost.

Suddenly, I hear paw steps approaching and my entire body tenses. If we've been caught now, I don't know what I'd do. But, the cat behind us doesn't attack, but instead, calls out. "Casimer?"

Casimer turns towards her, and I can almost feel the tension leave his own body. He stalks over towards the cat. I spin around to see who it is. It's a petite, white she-cat. Her amber eyes seem to crackle like a flame with multiple different shades. She's beautiful.

Casimer rubs his head against hers and I feel my stomach clench. I'm not sure why, so I chase away the feeling. The cat nods towards me in confusion.

"This is Lucille," he quickly introduces me. "And this is Rena, my mother." The tips of my ears burn a bit.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lucille," she comments smoothly, her eyes growing much too soft and seemingly analyzing me. I want to squirm under her gaze.

"I haven't seen Chet here," Casimer starts, eyes skimming the area around us, checking one last time. "That must be a good thing, right? That must mean that he's- that he's okay," his voice falters at the end, as Rena's eyes have grown heavy. Their light has suddenly dimmed. She shifts her gaze to her paws. Casimer looks anxious now, energy buzzing from his body. His eyes look around restlessly, then stare at her as if they alone could make her speak. I can see the tension in his muscles. "Mother, Chet is okay, right? Please, answer me! He has to be okay..." The pathetic whimper of his voice tugs at me. I think it does the same to Rena, as she finally lifts her head. She says nothing, but stares into the shadows, near the den wall. We follow her gaze.

There, an all too familiar figure is laying still.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"Chet!"

Even Casimer's strangled yowl as his eyes lay upon his father doesn't cause me any pain. It tears my heart into shreds, or what's left of it, but still, I feel nothing. It is like I am completely void of feelings anything. Even as I watch him fly over to the still figure and crumple into a heap at his side, I cannot move. My paws are rooted to the ground, and my entire body has been fixed in stone. My mind is blank and numb. My entirety is tingling, and my eye sight is beginning to blur. Maybe I'm just going to die right here, suddenly just drop to the floor. I'm not sure, I'm not really sure of anything. All I know is two things. One: I just found Chet, although I'm not sure that I want to anymore. Two: I believe that the world is ending.

"Ch-Chet?" Casimer whimpers, his voice soft and on the verge of breaking down. Yet, it perks my interest. It doesn't sound right for the situation, not entirely. Then, I see it.

One of Chet's ears move.

My heart rate spikes, adrenaline flushing through my veins. It causes my body to seize up and I can barely take the hesitant step forward that I do. Then, I'm running, pelting across the clearing to him, to Chet. I found him, and he's still alive! He's alive! He's alive! Oh, he's alive...

I slide to an ungraceful halt beside Casimer, staring fervently down at Chet's face. His eyes are closed, but as I stand there drinking everything in, they flutter. It seems to take effort, but he blinks them open. Those eyes, I've missed them. Yet, they seem foreign in all their familiarity. They are dull and ringed with hurting. It's almost as if cracks are running through them, like glass about to shatter. It breaks my heart.

"Chet," I squeak; my voice is hoarse and breaks at the end, too full of emotion to even work properly. His eyes slowly roam until they meet mine. They smile at me.

Rena takes her place on the other side of Casimer. Chet's eyes travel and meet her's, and then travel back to Casimer. They remain here, seemingly taking in all that he is. They look so happy, yet so sad at the same time. They thirst to drink in every detail, even the last and littlest one. Casimer can only watch him, mouth slightly parted as though he wants to speak. I think I know the feeling: my throat feels clogged with all I'd like to say.

"My son," Chet finally croaks. "You've grown up so much."

"Chet," Casimer utters simply, his voice attempting to choke out the cry. I can feel him tremble beside me.

"I'm so proud of you. I wish I could have been there to watch you grow up. I wish I could have taught you how to fight, or helped you learn to catch prey. I wish I could have told you more stories, and been there to protect you from the evils of our world. That was taken away from us, but know that you never left my thoughts. I prayed to the stars every day that you remembered that I loved you, because I did, so, so much. I never stopped loving you, even after they took me away. You're an amazing cat, Casimer, always remember that. I believe in you; you can do whatever you set your mind to. You are handsome, my son. Oh, how I love you..."

I can feel the fight that is taking place inside Casimer. It vibrates from within him, escaping only as one small, pitiful whine. He crouches down and curls up beside his father, burying his face in Chet's fur. Chet's eyes close as he breathes in the scent of his son. The picture of it all will forever be burned into my memory.

When Chet's eyes reopen, they linger only for a moment more on his son, and then travel up to meet me. Already, I'm fighting to choke down the emotion that is rising as a lump in my throat.

"Little Blue," he starts softly. My heart throbs in my chest. I nod my head a few times, although it barely moves, urging him to continue. I need to hear his voice. "I'm so glad I get to see you again. You became like a child to me in the prison. I loved you like one, anyhow. I'm so glad you've stayed so strong, and I can't believe my luck with you meeting Casimer. I guess all the praying that I've been doing has been worth it. I remember when I really first noticed you, just a little squirt you were back then, barely bigger than a mouse. Already, I could see your strength. I hope you realize how strong you really are, how beautiful you really are, inside and out. You have what it takes to survive this, Lucille." He pauses, and I struggle to stop my sniffles and hiccups. "And thank you for leaving. I know you might not have liked it, but I truly am so thankful that you did. I-I, you couldn't be there, I couldn't let you see any more than you did. I love you, Little Blue. Thank you for helping me in the prison."

Casimer still hasn't surfaced, but I can see his whole body shaking. Mine, too, is shivering. I'm not quite sure... shouldn't we be happy that Chet is alive? Yet... no, I can't think that. Another thing catches my interest, though.

"H-how did I-I help yo-ou?" I question, my voice more than shaky. "Y-you were the o-one help-ping me!"

"You helped me in more ways than I could ever explain," Chet states simply. His eyes are so soft as they lock with mine; I never want to look away. Finally, I have to, as it is too much.

"And last, but certainly not least, my darling, Rena," Chet breathes. My eyes flash to his mate. She's been so calm, so quiet this whole time. How can she stand it? Yet, I can already see the chinks in her facade. "My beautiful, beautiful love. I've missed you so much; you were on my mind all of the time. I think Little Blue caught me thinking about you and Casimer. I tried to hide it, as it made me so sad that I wasn't with you, but even my front sometimes fails." This really does damage to Rena's, causing it to almost fall away completely. "You were my best friend, my one true love, and my entire world. You still are, truthfully. I have loved you with my every breath, with every beat of my heart, and that will never change. Even though things probably haven't gone the perfect way, I wouldn't change a thing. I love you so much."

His voice has grown weaker, seemingly with every word it utters. He rests his head down, his eyelids growing heavy. His breathing seems labored, although it might be mine as well. I feel like I can't breathe. I'm not sure if this is real, but I wish with all my heart that it's not.

"I love you, too, Chet," Rena suddenly meows. I can tell that she is struggling to keep her voice even. "I always have, no matter previous choices that I made. And I always will, for the rest of my life, you will be my love."

His eyes hold onto her's so lovingly. I'm not sure I'm going to be able to hold myself together much longer. Casimer shifts from where he has been lying and his eyes search his mother's face. I think he knows, just like I do. I can see the pain on his face.

"Come, children, let's leave Chet in peace," Rena mews gently.

"Chet!" Casimer's voice is filled with panic, and I can feel myself breaking down. No, no, no, no... this can't be happening! Please, stars, no!

Rena nudges Casimer to his paws, and he obliges, although he continues to watch Chet with an expression almost of horror. Her tail lays across my back, beckoning me to join beside her. Together, we begin to walk away. Both Casimer and I look back continually, watching Chet, who has settled himself onto the hard, stone floor.

"I love you, Chet," I breathe, although I know he cannot hear.

Then, we enter into the cavern, and Chet disappears from my sight.

As soon as we make it inside, Casimer falls to the ground. Sobs rack his entire body. Rena lays down beside him, trying to calm him although tremors run the length of her own spine. All I can do is stand there and watch. I am completely empty.

All at once, it hits me, and I cannot hold myself up any longer.

Rena scrambles unsteadily to her feet as a cat appears from deeper within the cavern. Casimer scoots over right beside me. I welcome his warmth. I can feel him shaking, can feel the beating of his heart, can hear its cries. I'm sure I'm just as much a mess as he.

Footsteps approach as Rena makes her way back over. "Maxim will be returning soon," she warns us. "You should leave."

Casimer takes a shaky breath and nods. We struggle to our feet together. I feel so broken that I'm not sure I even care about Maxim anymore. Yet, I know Chet would want me to keep safe, and that means running. Running away, again.

Rena touches noses with Casimer, and then turns to me. It's unexpected, but not unwanted. I touch my muzzle to her's. I can feel the love that she holds for her son. A mother's love – something I've never really experienced. Now, she is sharing it with me. She licks my ear, and then steps away.

"Be safe!" she calls to us as we exit the cavern.

Neither of us glance at the far side of the shelf. Never again will I see those cats. Lost to me because of this unfair game – this unfair life. I will always remember them, though, and always love them. Until the day I join them in the stars, I will hold them in my heart.

Casimer glances at me, asking a silent question. I nod, taking a deep breath.

Together, we run.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

Sorry for the sad chapter guys! Thanks for the reviews though!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Everyone that I love is dead.

The realization hits me hard; I truly have nobody left. Well, not unless you count Casimer, but I wasn't since we have only known each other for a day. I feel worn-down, like everything has just been draining me a little bit more. If anything more happens, I'm not sure I'll be able to hold up.

We've stopped our running and now rest in the branches of a large oak tree. We need a plan, but as Casimer and I both know, the borders are surrounded. I glance over at him: he's staring off into the distance, brow furrowed in concentration. The small patches of light that make it through the leafy coverage dapple his pelt with silver. I blink my gaze away when I realize that I'm staring.

"Surely there must be some way out?" I start suddenly. Casimer flinches a bit and then looks over at me with a confused expression.

"Oh – uh, yeah... I," he babbles, eyes still not completely focused.

"Casimer, are you okay?" I ask. It's a stupid question really. He just saw his dad patiently waiting on his death bed after not seeing him for a couple of moons – nope, he should be just peachy. My ears burn a bit at my ignorance.

"I'm fine," he spits out quickly. It's an automatic response.

"Well, you're fine enough to speak in complete sentences now, so that's a start," I joke. He gives a small chuckle.

"No, I'm really okay, or at least I will be. What about you? He was as much a dad to you as he was to me." A small pang cuts through my heart at that. I shake my head.

"No. I mean, he was like a dad to me, but it's not the same. He still wasn't my dad, and that makes a difference," I reply.

Casimer shrugs. "I guess."

"Have you given any more thought to what we're going to do now?" I ask, changing topics.

Casimer pauses for a moment, eyes narrowing. I wait patiently, but assume that his long pause means nothing good. "I have an idea, I think. It should work – I don't think anybody else knows about it..." he trails off with a frustrated sigh.

"You're going to have to actually tell me what you're thinking if you want any input," I remind him. He glowers at me, but it is instantly chased away by a smirk. I roll my eyes.

"There's this lake towards the edge of the territory that Chet and my mother and I use to visit. Nobody else knew about it, that I'm aware of. You had to take a tunnel to get to it, as it is surrounded by some of the highest peaks in the territory. Nobody climbs over those, so nobody gets to it that way. If we can get there, we should have a straight shot out."

My eyes widen in amazement; the plan sounds perfect! I might finally be able to escape. I remember when I was back in the prison, I always imagined myself being the one to escape. I seemed sure of it, but then I realized that I was no different. Why would the chance to finally be free be given to me and not one of the other prisoners? Now, my dream had returned in full force. Now, I truly had a chance. I could finally be free.

I glance back at Casimer who seems to be trying to gauge by my reaction what I think of his plan. I stop my reminiscing of the past and bring myself back to the present. "Casimer, it sounds perfect! It's amazing!" I tell him. His bright gaze flashes with shock.

"You really think so?" he questions.

"Yeah, I really do! Casimer, do you know what this means?" I am so excited about the prospect of what this plan could bring to us that I feel more alive than I have in... well, a very long time. When I meet his blank stare, I continue. "We'll be free!"

He nods, slowly at first but then more quickly, his eyes growing brighter – although I never would have thought it to be possible. "Yeah," he breathes in awe.

"Did cats in the Maligni ever dream of being free?"

Casimer's brow creases for a moment. "I guess, although probably not in the way the prisoners did," he chuckles. "But, some of us wanted to escape Maxim, so I guess that counts."

I nod. "I would say that it does."

The day, although nice already, seems even more so than before. The sky seems bluer, the sun is brighter and warmer, the clouds are whiter, and the birds' songs are sweeter. The air is filled with the scents of green-growing things and flowers and happiness. I am on cloud nine.

"I was thinking we would hide out until the middle of the night, and then we can go find the tunnel. Hopefully that should help us to not get caught," Casimer adds, jolting me out of my perfect world. Because of course, we still had to make it to the lake. Even if we were but a whisker-length away, freedom was still not our own.

I try to swallow down the fact that that is exactly what Chet and I did. We hoped to not get caught, yet we did and he was hurt beyond repair. What if that happened here? I couldn't go through that again. Yet, what choice did we have. If we never tried, we'd never know. Freedom was worth it.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I reply, my voice a bit too stiff. Casimer gave me a slightly funny glance, but didn't mention the fact. I was glad.

"I think there's a den in the roots of the cave, should we sleep for a while in there?"

At my nod, Casimer begins to climb down from the tree. He's quite quick at it, nimble and confident. I move a bit more slowly, still not used to my claws clinging to the bark. Or being up so high. It's slightly awkward, but I manage to climb down.

I see that he was right. It is almost hidden underneath a large root that sticks up partly through the soil. It digs deep underneath it, with a very faint scent of fox. Casimer glances at me for a moment and then dives into the den. I follow closely behind.

The tunnel is short, leading into a fairly large cavern. Well, at least large enough for a fox and a couple pups. It will fit Casimer and I. The soil is cool and soft, too, which is always best for sleeping on. It is only late afternoon, but with all of the events of the past few days, I feel quite ready for some sleep.

Even though the den is large enough for the two of us, it is only big enough for the two of us. I feel my ears burn hot and my stomach clench as I realize how small the den actually is. Casimer seems to have realized this too, as he gives a very quick glance in my direction before his eyes drop to his paws. The air rings with tension.

"Um, well, we should probably try and get some sleep," Casimer states hesitantly, not fully meeting my eyes.

"Yeah, we probably should," I reply rigidly. Casimer nods and meets my gaze only to blink his away again. Finally, he just lies down, which I am very glad about. I follow suit, pressed closely up against the wall so that we don't touch.

"You can, uh, lay a little closer," Casimer tells me awkwardly. "You look like your pressed against the wall." I flinch; I had been hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Oh, I'm fine."

In truth, I am extremely uncomfortable, my muscles straining to keep me in this position. I know I will never be able to sleep like this, but I don't want to get too close to him. That just seems a bit strange. Casimer glances at me, his eyes heavy with... something that I'm not quite sure of. Maybe he's just tired.

"You look uncomfortable, though. I can move over if you want," he suggests. I instantly feel bad for acting like I am. What's so wrong with sleeping next to him? If he moves over much more, he'll be in the same position that I am. Hesitantly, I slowly slide myself over. I fight not to, but my muscles clench when we touch.

"Good night, Lucille. Sleep well," Casimer bids me. He doesn't seem to be bothered by this one bit.

"You too," I respond, taking a deep breath and simply trying to relax. It isn't that bad; it reminds me of the time when Chet and I slept by each other, the night before The Hunt started. Oh, Chet...

I curl up next to Casimer, his warmth offering me comfort, and I fall asleep.

The night is pitch-black overhead, even the stars covered by the dark clouds. It does not help aid the lump of worry sitting heavy in my stomach.

The wind is warm, but strong, ruffling and tugging at my pelt. We've been traveling for a little while, and so far nothing has come up. Except for the crying bugs and hooting of owls, the forest seems void of any life. This lends me an iota of comfort, but at the same time sets me a little more on edge.

Casimer glances back at me, eyes glinting in the darkness. "It shouldn't be much further," he comments.

I nod, relieved. We're walking in the middle of the forest, and my stomach is on the verge of a break down. Up, down, twisting around: I've been afraid I'm going to get sick. The trees loom menacingly over us and the shadows continue to creep nearer. I really hope we get there soon.

The path we trek on is narrow and not well-traveled. It is littered with leaves and is very uneven. Although it does make the trip a bit more difficult, this should help us to not get caught. This expedition has me a bit frazzled.

"It should be right up in this clearing," Casimer speaks, voice tense with excitement. I just about jump out of my fur, too lost in my thoughts, when I hear his voice. He swings around to stare at me standing splay-legged and wide-eyed. He simply shakes his head and chuckles.

Gathering myself again, I can finally take in his words. We are almost there. So close to freedom, so close to achieving my dream. The elation and adrenaline that pulse through my entire body urge me to charge forward. I can barely keep putting one paw in front of the other because they want to move too quick. My breath is running short and my heartbeat is beating enough for two. I feel so alive; I'm so close.

We enter the clearing. It's miniscule, nothing much at all, but on one side of it is a wall of stone. The wall starts short, but soon after rises up and towers above us, rivaling some of the trees in height. I can see why nobody would want to climb it. I can also see something else, a dark shadow, too dense to only be that.

The tunnel is here.

Casimer glances back at me, bright eyes shining with delight. I can barely contain myself: we're here! He nods a couple of times, as if understanding my untold feelings, and then dives confidently into the tunnel. As I watch him disappear, I feel a flicker of doubt. Yet, before it can consume me, I follow.

The tunnel is small, black, and slightly damp. I'm not sure how long it is; I can't even see my own front paws. The only things that keep me going are the faint sound of Casimer's footsteps, and my will to finally be free.

Finally, the inkiness seems to fade off ahead, and Casimer disappears. I shoot out after him, my paws landing on soft grass. Ahead is an fair expanse of water, its surface calm, as there in no wind here. Trees surround it on the backside, while the rest is covered by the soaring rock walls. It is a perfect little hollow. It is the lake.

We made it.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**

Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! I love them! Ahhh - we are getting so close to the end! I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!

Willowdream of ForestClan - Thank you! My penname is actually the title of a song, and I liked it so I stole it :3

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Free. Free. Free.

I cannot believe it. The word pounds through my head to the beat of my heart. It travels on the slightest of a breeze, whispered into the trees and through the long grasses. Bird's sing joyous melodies that all reverberate the word with a startling sensation. It's real; it's true... we're actually free.

I turn to Casimer in awe. I don't quite know why I'm so dumbfounded by this simple fact. I knew we'd be free when we made the plans and when we were traveling here, but something about actually being in the moment I had always dreamed about, but never truly thought would happen – it makes the whole ordeal better.

"We're... we're free," I breath, the excitement evident in my voice. Casimer nods slowly.

"Well, not quite – we are still in Maligni territory. But, we won't be found now, so I guess we can say we're free," he states. It's in such a matter-of-fact tone that I just want to bop him upside the head. Doesn't he understand? We're free!

"You could sound a bit more excited," I tease.

He chuckles, glancing at his paws. "Sorry. I guess, well, a lot of things have been thrown on me at once. I'm sure it will come later."

Instantly, I feel terrible. Of course! How could I forget? I seemed to get over it so easily, and I don't like it. Am I really that selfish? If anything, Chet should be here instead of me. I deserves it, he made this happen for me. I pad over and touch Casimer's shoulder with my nose.

"I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. I shouldn't be wallowing in it," he says. I almost reply to tell him how stupid that is, but don't. Instead, a question pops into my mind.

I'm burning with curiosity. It is something I've always been curious of, but would never have been able to ask before. But now, maybe I could find the answer. I glance at Casimer – he's looking out over the lake.

"H-how did Chet end up in the prison?" I question. He doesn't respond for a moment; I hold my breath.

Finally, he sighs. "It's a long story."

And then, he's walking, walking towards the lake and beckoning me to follow with a flick of his tail. I watch him for a moment longer, and then I oblige. We stalk in silence to the shore and then he lays down and I follow his lead. He stares over the lake and takes a deep breath. I wait patiently.

"My mother and Chet have always been best friends, since the time they were young. But, my mother had many who thought she was beautiful. One tom, Jasper, worked very hard for her affection. He was a nice cat, handsome. Chet had been so busy with duties and such that he hadn't been able to spend as much time with my mother. Jasper came in and attempted to swoop her off her feet. She said she wasn't too sure on it, but everyone was pressuring her into it. So, they became mates.

It wasn't long before she saw her wrong. It's what brought Chet and her closer together – Jasper. It's also what got Chet jailed. They got... too close. My mother got pregnant, although everyone still thought they would be Jasper's kits. When I was born, I thought so too. They told me fairly quick, but I still had to pretend, otherwise we'd all get in trouble. And so we went along happily. Or, until Jasper died."

He pauses here. I close my mouth, which had been gaping open while listening. I had been so... well, it just wasn't what I was expecting to hear.

"Maxim, he was with those who thought my mother pretty. So, what better way to try and get her for himself than blame Chet and throw him in prison. He was suspicious already, I think he had guessed that I was not of Jasper's blood." Casimer's voice is harsh. He turns his head away and takes a large breath, then let's out a long sigh.

I don't really know what to say. I hate situations like these. We sit in awkward silence for a few moments, neither of us looking at the other. I stare out at the lake, while Casimer is inspecting the grass underneath his paws. The air seems to be growing warmer.

Suddenly, Casimer jumps to his paws. "I'm going swimming," he states blatantly. "Care to join me?"

I'm a little surprised by his sudden change in attitude – it was like he just shook off the sorrow that has been clinging to him like an extra pelt. Well, almost shook it off. I still can make it out, clinging to the edges of each strand of fur, hiding in the rims of his eyes and under his tongue. Maybe he didn't just shake it off. Maybe he's just trying to disguise it.

"Shouldn't we leave? You said yourself that we are still inside the Maligni territory. Shouldn't we get out of it, once and for all?" I question. He shakes his head.

"We won't be found here. Come on, let's just spend the day having some fun before we start traveling. We don't know what kind of things we're going to meet beyond the border. It certainly won't be easy. Let's just take a day off," he comments, his tail swishing animatedly as he talks.

"Alright," I nod. A day of fun – I think I need that. We both do.

"Come on!" he calls, moving to stand on the very edge of the bank. I scramble to my paws and join him. "Isn't it beautiful?"

It truly is. The surface is completely calm, shimmering in the light of the rising sun. The sky, filled with an array of colors that mark the coming dawn, is reflected in it. Casimer glances at me, eyes sparkling with mischief. He moves so quick, I have no time to react. And then, I'm shoved and falling and splashing in the water.

There's only one problem: I don't know how to swim.

I flail and struggle against the water. Fear clenches at my heart. I can see the surface above me, but the water is holding me back. I hate it, and I'm scared, and I'm going to die. I try to scream, out of instinct, but quickly find it to be the wrong move. All that escapes are bubbles, and a muffled choking-sort-of noise. I going to die, after all this.

A surge beside me sends me tumbling, but not too far. Only a shadow, it moves towards me through the cascades of bubbles that it caused. As they fade and it grows closer, I can make out Casimer – fur standing on end and waving in the water.

He helps push me towards the surface, and then I'm breaking free and gasping and reaching out desperately to grab the shore. He guides me over, strong in the water. I'm envious that he can swim, and he seems to be able to do it well. There's so much that I missed out on since I was born in the prison.

"Are you okay?" he sputters, fur slicked back and plastered to his frame. It makes him look a bit funny.

I'm breathing so hard that I'm not sure I can respond, so I just give a slight nod. He helps me scramble onto the land, which I have never been so glad to be on in my life, and I sit there gasping and feeling idiotic until I can catch my breath. Even when I do, my heart still races with adrenaline.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even think that you wouldn't be able to swim! Of course, you can't – what was I thinking? I'm so sorry," he spits out in a rush and a give a short chuckle, or what I can manage of one.

"Y-you-'re ok-ay," I tell him. I finally take a deep breath.

"Why don't I go look for a shallow spot? Then, I'll teach you how to swim."

Before I have time to comment, he's off, slicing through the water effortlessly. I'm not too sure about trying to swim, but I can give it a go. As long as I can touch the bottom and have my head above the water, I'm sure I'll be fine.

"Here!" Casimer suddenly shouts, making me start. I turn to see him standing, the water only half-way up his shoulder. "It's perfect."

I take my time in making my way over, and I'm slow getting in, but his constant coaxing makes it a little better. I finally get all the way in and find that it isn't that bad. It's kind of refreshing, actually. Kind of enjoyable, in a way. Casimer beams at me.

"Okay, now to swim, you just kick your back legs out like this, and paddle forward with your front ones – like this," he states, demonstrating. I'm hesitant to take all four feet off the ground, so he comes over beside me. "I'm right here, I won't let you drown."

I glare up at him and slide into the position that he showed me. It's quite rough at first, with a lot of splashing and stopping. Yet, soon, with his help, I begin to get the hang of it. I swim away from him, gliding through the water, and I can't help but think how amazing it is. I'm swimming!

"Look at you! You're a natural," Casimer states with a chuckle.

"Of course I am!" I retort, and I splash him for thinking otherwise. He looks at me in mock hurt, as if he couldn't believe I would do such a thing, and then he sends a large splash back. I squeal and dive under the water for protection. The sun has slowly been rising, and the way the light shimmers underneath the surface is incredible, in my opinion.

I rise back up, expecting a splash, but receiving none. Casimer is staring into the distance, seemingly lost in thought. His expression is a bit worrisome.

"Casimer?" I question.

He glances back at me in confusion, almost as if he didn't realize I was there. Something has seemed off about him since we got here, but I just assumed it was because of everything that has happened lately. Yet...

"Lucille, I-I'm sorry, but... I have to go back."

Go back? We finally get to freedom, and now he wants to leave? I can't believe it. I struggle to find words, as my tongue seems to have come unattached.

"You're leaving?" I whisper. Then, my voice grows hard as irritation fuels it. "We finally are free, Casimer! We finally get out of Maxim's grasp, and now you're going to journey back into it? We might not have this chance again!" I take a deep breath. "Why would you even want to go back?"

"I can't leave my mother there," he tells me, and I instantly regret the yelling, although I still am a bit annoyed. He could have thought of that before. "She can come with us. But, I can't just leave her there."

An image pops into my mind. It's in the murkiness of the prison, and a cat – my mother – is laying in front of me. And she's speaking, saying that she's sorry. And I'm leaving her behind. A pang strikes a cord in my heart and I sigh. I have to let him go.

"I'm sorry," he repeats as he climbs out of the water.

I don't say anything, but follow him out and sit on the bank. I watch him walk towards the tunnel, but he doesn't look back. Time seems to stretch as I watch him walking away – the last to leave.

And then he enters the tunnel, and he is gone.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**

Just one chapter left after this one! I cannot believe we are so close to the end! I hope you guys enjoy! And let me know what you think, please!

Willowdream of ForestClan - yep, that's the one! :0)

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Anger pulses through my petite body. He left, he really, truly left. After all our worrying to make it safely to the lake, we finally make it! And then, he throws that to the wind and goes back out again, back into the danger and control of Maxim. I... he's so stupid!

I pace the shore of the lake, seething. I don't even know what to think – how could he leave? The sun is rising higher in the sky, dawn having wholly arrived, even passed somewhat. Today was supposed to be a day of fun, but now that Casimer has left, that day is ruined. There's no way that I could go back to that now.

What if he doesn't come back? How could he? Escaping again, it would be a miracle. There's no way. He's basically abandoned me here, left to my own devises. Am I supposed to just live at the lake, hoping that he will eventually return to me? He's not even going to be coming on his own this time – he'll have his mother and who-knows-who-else with him. That makes his mission that much more impossible.

Then I realize something, glancing at the sky once more – The Hunt, it's over. The thought strikes me with a sharp pang in my chest. I survived The Hunt. The Maligni cats, they'll all be returning to the cavern. Maxim will be back. Casimer – what has he gotten himself into?

The anger begins to fade, and a heavy lump sits in my stomach. Unless he is beyond lucky, Casimer will not be returning. I am in no way going back into the depths of the Maligni territory, they'd kill me in a heartbeat. Casimer, at least, is a Maligni cat – he can return there and live his life out just fine. It's a different story for me.

One option seems to be the best in my little mind. I don't know what else I should do. It just makes the most sense, no matter how much I will regret following through with it. But, he had enough nerve to leave me, I must remember.

I will continue the journey on my own.

I, I need to be free – I've worked so hard to get here; so many cats have worked hard themselves to get me here. Chet lost his life for me. I cannot let his death go in vain. If Casimer catches up with me later, that would be great. I can't sit around waiting for him when he might never come, though. I have to go.

With one last glance at the tunnel, I turn. The lake is shimmering golden under the sun; it looks too beautiful for this moment. I walk along its shore dejectedly. Yet, with every step I take, a part of my weariness is shaken away. The excitement comes with every thump of my heart, every beat of my paws on the ground. The forest marks the end of the Maligni territory. I don't hold myself back. I charge forward, the grass whipping as I past. The trees' cover falls over me, hiding the sun from my view. I don't stop running.

Through the undergrowth, sending a bird into flight, I continue. The path is fairly even, but right now, nothing could trip me up. I'm basically flying over the ground, my heart as light as it has ever been. Although, a small nag pinches at the very edge of it, and I can't seem to shake it. But, I won't let it ruin this moment.

I finally slow, my breathing shallow. I'm deep in the forest now, and it's beautiful. Birds sing in the branches of the large trees that surround me. The floor is dappled with shadows and flickers of gold. Undergrowth is in plenty, and small flowers add splashes of color everywhere I look. I can almost hear the prey scurrying around me. It all feels so alive. I feel so alive.

I am free.

A small clearing is just ahead, so I continue into it. It looks the perfect place to stay for a while. The sun shines down and in, but ferns and trees give shade to the outer edges. One of the trees has a hole in the roots, like the one Casimer and I stayed in the night before. I amble over and check for predatory scents, but none arise. On the far side, a stream runs through, a large rock sitting on its bank. This, at least for now, is my new home.

A home. I've never had a true home before, or at least not one that I'd wish to give that name to. I had lived in a prison for the entirety of my life, but now I have a place I can call mine. I have a place where I can be happy. I have a home, and the thought brings a thrill that most cats would never think something as simple as a home could bring.

The first thing I do is wander over to the stream and take a nice, long drink. The water is cool and crisp, sliding easily down my dry throat. After my run, I was in need of a little something, and this definitely hits the spot.

Prey is my next goal; hopefully I didn't scare them all away as I was running through. The warmth of the day is already strong, although it is only early morning. Luckily, there's a nice breeze to chase away some of the humidity. From what I can tell, the sky seems to hold no clouds.

I slide out of my clearing and into the undergrowth. So many sounds and smells surround me, that I don't even know where to start. Scurrying paws attract my attention, and I creep around the fern that is hiding the small creature from my view. It's a mouse, sitting contentedly and facing away from my direction. The wind is blowing towards me, fortunately, as it slipped my mind to check before. I'm still getting used to this whole hunting idea.

I move forward very slowly, one paw in front of the other. It most likely looks incredibly awkward, but it's the best I can do. Ages seem to go by as I edge forward. I'm afraid that the mouse is going to leave before I can reach it! Yet, I'm finally there, and I'm crouching down. Then, I'm springing and landing, holding it down with fronts paws. It struggles violently, small squeaks erupting from it. I'm startled a bit, but I quickly drop down and deliver the killing bite anyhow. That quiets it.

Returning to the clearing, I lay out on the rock by the stream. It's warm from the sunshine and feels amazing. I eat slowly, something I've always done. It's a trick Chet taught me in the prison: eating slowly makes it seem like you have more. Here, it isn't all that necessary, but I like the thought of continuing to do it. If he was here, he probably would.

I'm warm and cozy, my belly is full, and I am in extremely high spirits. I don't think life has ever been this great. Which, isn't saying too much since I've spent my entire life in a prison, but from all my experience, I've got it pretty good right now.

I let my eyes flutter closed. My mind drifts off, and I keep approaching sleep, but each time it evades me. It's like I'm trying to catch a butterfly, but each time I try to bat at it, it flutters above my reach... or something like that.

Something doesn't feel right. In some ways, I think I should have everything I need – this is great. In other ways, something is missing. It's been weighing on me since I left the lake. The small pinch at the edge of my heart, it hasn't left. It has almost grown stronger, taking with it a fist-full. It throbs with every heart beat, and tugs my heart slowly deeper, into the depths of my stomach. Here, it sits like a rock. From there, it zaps into my brain images and thoughts that I don't want to see and I don't want to think. I'm feigning that I don't know what it is. But, the reality is there all the same.

Casimer. The pinch in my heart, the rock in my stomach, the images in my brains and the thoughts in my head – they are all him. I didn't realize being alone would bother me so much, but I don't want to be alone any longer. He was the only one I had left and I had walked away – not even giving him a chance. I pause for a moment, trying to think it through, but I've already made up my mind.

I've got to go back.

I stalk back through the forest, moving in no rush. Part of me is reluctant, but the other half is urgent, egging me on. My thoughts keep straying into the dark, shadowed crevices of my mind, asking questions I do not wish to answer and delving farther than I want them to go. I'm a mess, and I'm confused, and I'm not quite sure anymore.

I suddenly realize that he might not even be there. My previous doubts resurface – should I even continue? Is it worth it? But, I have to. Something is dragging me forward, paw step by paw step, and it will not let me stop until I am there. Until I can see with my own two eyes if he is there or not. And I can't help the part of me that is wishing very much that he is.

When I enter the lake clearing again, he is there – a hunched figure on the far bank. He looks up as I approach; our eyes meet. His hold such sorrow that it actually pains me to look into them. His voice is but a broken cry when he finally breaks our year-long silence.

"You left me?"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**

Behold the final chapter of The Hunt. It has been an amazing journey, and I hope you enjoy the ending. If you would, please let me know your thoughts on the entire story: things you really liked, things that could be improved upon, etc. Also, if you could share thoughts on the characters and things you liked/could be improved about them! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Love you all!3

* * *

**Chapter Twenty:**

Are my ears deceiving me?

I stand and simply gape at Casimer, and I make no attempt to hide it. Me? He left first! I didn't even know what to say, where to start... how was I supposed to respond to that? Yet, his gaze doesn't leave mine. Clearly, he is looking for an answer. I make my way over by him and sit down.

"I came back, didn't I? Why are you so upset over the fact anyhow?" I question, turning it back on him. A bold defiance crosses his eyes, but almost immediately fades.

"I just didn't expect to come back and find you gone," he finally states with a sigh.

I quickly counter. "Well, I didn't expect to come back and find you here, either, so I guess we're both surprised."

He pauses for a second, curiosity taking over his features. I wait, slightly impatient, although I don't know why. There's some strange tension, if I can even call it that, in my muscles, and my entire body feels on overdrive. I have no clue what is going on.

"Did you think I wouldn't come back?" Casimer asks. Well, he hit it right about on the nose. And suddenly, I'm doubting myself and my reasons for leaving. Did I truly think he wouldn't make it back? If anything, I should have known that he would do whatever it took to come.

"Um, I, I wasn't sure that you'd be able to," I sputter. "You know, it might have been too dangerous, or something." His brow creases a bit, eyes softening.

"I would _always_ come back for you, Lucille."

Instantly I feel very awkward and sheepish. Casimer, as if he hadn't realized what he was saying, dips his head to stare intently at his paws. The air hangs around us like another layer of fur. Silence holds our mouths shut.

"So, uh, Rena – your mother – what happened to, to her?" I break in, needing to get rid of the uncomfortable atmosphere that has taken over the clearing.

"She decided to stay," Casimer explains quietly, voice still not recovered from his moment of embarrassment. I think something is wrong with my ears... did I mishear him again?

"She decided to stay?" I repeat incredulously. What did he mean she decided to stay? So, all this worrying about us slitting up, it wasn't even necessary. She didn't even come! And why would she not come? Oh, I'm given a chance at freedom from the dictatorship of an evil cat who basically killed my mate, but no, I'd rather stay here and let my son go himself? I don't understand...

"She said that this was not her journey."

I bite to hold back a sigh. What was that supposed to mean? If that's what she wanted, I guess. Now though, I realize why it hurt Casimer to come back and find me gone. He had just found out he would have to leave his mother behind with Maxim, and then comes back to his supposed friend who has left him. It makes me feel a bit remorseful.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, don't be sorry," he quickly replies.

The sun has risen up in a pale blue sky, slightly hazy with wispy clouds. The day is warm with a calm breeze. Birds sing from their branches and I am here with my best friend. This day seems to be fairly perfect.

"I found a great spot in the forest for when we decide to leave," I tell Casimer. He nods thoughtfully.

"I'd like to rest here a little longer – the journey back and forth has me a bit tired."

He closes his eyes, bathing in the sunlight. I can't help a glance his way, watching the sun dance off his shiny pelt. So comfortable in appearance, I wonder what is going through his head. Is he as calm there, or is he sorrowful that his mother would not leave?

I shake my head. What has happened is done and what will happen is not happening now. I close my own eyes, shutting out the world even if just for a few moments. It's a necessary thing every now and again, for everybody. Just a little time to myself, with no worry or fear or anything at all. Only peace...

When I open my eyes again, it is because of a movement from Casimer. He's right next to me now, so close that I have to fight against my instincts which want to move me away. He scrambles to his feet in an instant, and worry courses through me. The sky around us has dimmed into deeper shades of blue, along with splashes of reds and oranges and pinks – how long have we been asleep?

I watch Casimer, his ears perked towards the tunnel. My stomach flips over; he motions for me to be quiet. I strain to understand what he's interested in. And then, I catch it. Sounds, coming from the tunnel. Someone is joining us.

I jump up as well, and he flicks his tail beckoning me forward. As quietly and quickly as we can, we hurry over and take positions on either side of the tunnel. Hopefully, ambushing our visitor will start this meeting off in our favor.

The scrabbling that comes from the shadows worries me - this cat isn't even trying to keep quiet. Yet, at the same time, I find myself asking why. If this cat is really coming to attack us, no matter how confident they are of a win, they'd be a fool to alert us. The element of surprise is always helpful.

The sounds quiet for a moment, and then a fiery ginger tom shoulders his way out of the tunnel. He doesn't come out gracefully, and grumbles in spite of himself. Then, giving his pelt a shake, his eyes wander around the lake.

I'm crouched and ready for the attack. Casimer gives no signal, though. The low growl that started to build in his throat is suddenly cut off. The cat, hearing him, turns in shock, the hairs on his back fluffing up.

"Casimer! I was hoping I wasn't too late to catch you!"

My mouth craves to gape open. What is going on?

"Levi - I can't believe... how did you find us?"

This cat didn't sound like an enemy at all! He sits down where he's at, and Casimer follows suit. I'm awkwardly stuck behind him, not sure what to do. So, for now, I just stay put.

The newcomer flicks his tail. "Rena told me."

"Why did you come? This has to be dangerous for you," Casimer states with a worried tongue. I want to snort and the irony of it - it's not like we just had this problem or anything!

"Maxim - he's, well, now that The Hunt is over," Levi pauses and takes a deep breath. "Casimer, you have to go! Your mother told me what you're planning; you have to leave now. Maxim knows. They've had huge search parties out to try and survey the entire territory. If he finds you..."

"I'll be dead. Yeah, I've known that. We're going to leave, don't worry. I-"

But, he's interrupted before he can finish. "Wait, what is 'we'?"

Casimer gazes past Levi, meeting my eyes. His tail invites me over with a simple flick. I try to shake my head, feeling a knot stirring in the depths of my stomach. Yet, he is persistent, and finally, I make my way to his side with slow, steady steps. Levi's wide eyes hold me in astonishment.

"Who is this?" he asks timidly.

"This is Lucille," Casimer tells him, casting a warm glance in my direction. Heat flushes through my body at this. "She-she was a prisoner, a good friend of my father."

I watch Levi intently, slightly scared as to what might happen now. His eyes flutter closed for a moment, and he sighs. When he opens them again, he looks first at me, and then at Casimer, and slowly shakes his head.

"You are so lucky, Casimer. If you had been caught-"

"I know, I know. But, I wasn't, and that's the best part of it all."

Levi snorts, still appearing a bit exasperated, but he's being good about the whole ordeal. Maybe, he's not so bad. I've learned a lot about the Maligni cats in my short time. Truthfully, I should have known before. It's like saying all of us prisoners were bad cats because, well, for obvious reasons.

"You are a crazy cat, Casimer," Levi chuckles. "But, I guess you've always been, eh? Never very well suited for the Maligni life."

Casimer nods, pressing a bit against me. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

It's right then and there that I truly realize how lucky I am, for Casimer's entire family. If it weren't for Chet, I might have been dead before The Hunt even began! When Chet no longer could care for me, Casimer saved me from another sure death. They've helped me cheat death, that family, and they've become pretty good friends along the way.

"Well, I better head back, so I don't arouse any suspicion." Casimer leaves my side to touch his muzzle to his friend's shoulder. Levi does the same, and they remain like that for a moment before pulling away. "It was nice to see you again, Casimer. I'll miss you. And nice meeting you, Lucille," he adds in quickly.

"Goodbye, Levi. Stay strong in there for me."

Levi chuckles. "Will do."

And then, without another word or even a glance, he disappears back through the tunnel. Casimer stalks back to me and touches his muzzle to my ear, and I'm surprised by his touch - almost as much as the fact that I don't move away.

"Maybe we should get going too?"

"I think so," I reply, a smile evident in my voice.

Casimer's eyes shine, and we begin to make our way, side-by-side, to the forest on the far side of the lake. Together, we leave the territory of the Maligni, of the terrible reign that encompasses it. We escape the boundaries of the game. We steal away from Maxim's control.


End file.
